Jake 2point0 2007
by Zucht
Summary: Future fic about Jake and Diane. It takes up as if the series had continued, only four years later.
1. Chapter 1 Jake 2pt0 2007

**Title: Jake 2.0 --- 2007 25 chapters**

**Author's Name: Zucht**

**Author's Email: rating: **

**Brief Synopsis: **

**Size: 31334 words**

**_Disclaimer: _Jake 2.0_ and all related elements, characters and indicia © Roundtable Entertainment and Viacom Productions, Inc., 2003. All Rights Reserved. All characters and situations-save those created by the authors for use solely on this website-are copyright Roundtable Entertainment and Viacom Productions, Inc._**

**Spoilers :** Jake 2.0 – the series, my short story "Thanksgiving, thanks" and much of Keegan Connor Tracy's work. While Chris is great, Keegan is closer to a character actor, which makes it easy to draw mannerisms and actions into the story. If you are familiar with her work you will recognize a lot.

_**I do accept anonymous reviews**_

**Jake 2.0 --- 2007 Chapter 1**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxX **

Jake was getting tired, he'd only been running for an hour but when you run at a speed of 12 miles per hour it temds to tire one out. "Diane!" He called from the treadmill, "Hey Diane! Can we hurry these tests along?"

"Go ahead and stop Jake." Diane asked looking in from her lab. "What's the hurry, big Friday night date?"

"The biggest. I've got to buy flowers, clean up, get into my new suit; gotta make a good impression."

"New girl?"

"Nah, same one for a year now."

"Anyone I know?"

"Come on Diane, you know we agreed to keep the people we see in private, well, private."

"I know, it's just that your vitals elevated when you were talking about her. It is a her, isn't it?" Diane asked smiling sweetly.

"Diane! Of course… you know me better than that." Realizing how completely he had fallen into her teasing he smiled. "Are we through yet?"

"Almost Jake. I'm about ready to leave myself. How about walking me to my car?"

"Yeah, Ok."

**XxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Jake felt good, a shower and a shave can do that for a guy – especially when he's in love. He hated the conversation he had had with Diane, but the life of a super-secret-experimental-enhanced-spy called for some demands. Like never admitting that tonight was his first wedding anniversary. OK he thought: new suit, red and pink roses, paper present - tickets to the Andre Rieu concert, and a bottle of her favorite wine. Time to leave his "apartment" and meet her at home. He was thankful that Lou was on his side; it was a stroke of genius to convince the brass that the marriage was part of a deep cover plan to make him seem normal to his fellow agents. The only stipulation being that his wife remain unknown.

The 30-minute drive home seemed longer than usual. The sidewalk to his front door seemed mush longer. His key wouldn't work the lock until he turned it right side up. Finally he was home. He could smell their favorite take out and followed the sounds of laughter back to the den, wondering who could be intruding today of all days. When he stepped into the den all he saw was his wife, with her hair pulled up, wearing that little black dress…

"Jake, it's about time."

"You look beautiful!" He said advancing to kiss her.

"Not now Jake, we've got company."

It was than that he noticed Lou and Kyle standing by the couch with glasses of Champaign, just like the one being offered to him. "Why are you here?" He wondered out loud.

"Relax Jake; we just stopped by for a toast." Lou said.

"And to let you know that you don't have to be back at work until Tuesday." Kyle added.

Lou stepped forward, "I would like to propose a toast. I could say a great many things about you two, but I'll be merciful." Raising her glass she pronounced, "To the happy couple: Jake and Diane."

**XxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Mourning found Jake waking up happy. A romantic dinner by the fire, slow dancing, whispering sweet nothings that actually meant something, and a lot of foreplay. I fact, as Jake looked around he wasn't sure if he was in their bedroom or a demolition site! No, there was Diane's PDA and their wedding album, definitely their bedroom.

Just then Diane came in wearing Jake's favorite Georgetown sweatshirt and carrying a tray with toast and orange juice.

"Hello legs!"

"What's wrong with my legs?" She demanded warily, setting the tray down on the nightstand.

"They look great."

'They are too short."

"They reach the ground don't they?"

"So?"

"You'd argue with a President?"

"Lincoln was asked about a man, not a lab rat."

"Stop that!"

"Stop what?"

"Insulting my wife in my presence. She is absolutely beautiful, sexy and smart." At this point Jake notices that Diane is holding back tears. He pulls her into his arms and comforts her with caresses and words of love. After she cry's softly for a while she calms down.

"Tell me what's wrong?" He gently asks.

"I missed a period."

"Diane does that mean…"

"I had it this morning."

"I'm sorry." Jake held her tight. "I'm so sorry."

"It had been a month." She sobbed, "I bought a test and we were going to do it this morning. Jake I feel like I failed you."

"No failures in this bed. Someday you're going to be an awesome mom and I'm going to be twice blessed."

"You want two kids?"

"You were included in that blessing sweetheart."

"I'm a blessing?"

"Very much so. Every time I wake up next to you I wonder what I did to deserve you."

"Jake, I feel the same way!" She snuggled in close, "Can you just hold me for a while."

Jake started to say something stupid like, "Hold a pretty girl, me?" Instead he pulled the comforter over her and said, "As long as you need… we need."

**XxxxxxxxxxxxX **

Later that afternoon Diane was dressed and feeling better. "It's strange to miss what you never had."

"I know we've talked about children, but such a close opportunity… It feels like someone's missing, you know?"

"I called mom."

"How is she?"

"She talked for 20 minutes before I said goodbye."

"Did you tell her?"

"Never got a word in, so I called your mother."

"How did, uh… she Ok?"

"She listened, and we talked. Did you know your parents "had the same thing happen?"

"Really? They never mentioned it. So, how are you?"

"Want to go on a picnic?"

"Sure. Are you avoiding my question?"

"I'm fine. Let's enjoy the rest of this long weekend." Diane smiled lustily, "I feel like seducing a very handsome man. Any volunteers?" She teased.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxX **

The afternoon was great: pizza in the park, a stroll by the lake, watching families playing together. Jake saw the gun's muzzle a second before it started firing. Instinctively he pulled Diane behind him as the gunman opened fire on the park. When the bullet passed through his body he felt Diane sag. **"No!"** was the last thing from his lips.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**TBC… **

**A/N :** This is the first of a multi-chapter saga that I will be adding to over the next few months. It is how I see the show progressing. Some things to think about in upcoming chapters: Jake obviously lives, but does Diane? Why is Sarah living in Jake's house? Aren't the Roadrunner and Coyote cartoons? How does Kevin keep Jenny happy? Why was Director Skerrit running? What is Lemon Zinger? How many women are in Foley's harem? Who sleeps with the coy? Why is Jake's Wolf pack scar back? Does this author ever learn how to spell? And lastly, who is Nora Lee and why is she running things?

**AA/N :** Any one wanting to beta my Jake stories let me know.

**SAA/N: ** There are three things that I have found that I find interesting. 1) Both Chris and Keegan have played characters that have had their heads used to break the driver's side window in a car –Chris in Jake 2.0 episode: Middleman and Keegan in Blackwoods. 2) Keegan has had 2.0 in three of her gigs – Jake 2.0, the Net 2.0 and Seven Days episode: Frank Parker 2.0. 3) In Seven Days episode: Frank Parker 2.0 nanites are mentioned and controlled by Keegan's character – interestin' ain't it?

4


	2. Chapter 2 Treason

**Chapter 2 --- TREASON**

"Jake?" Lou said when his eyes opened.

"Diane?"

"She's in surgery and doing surprisingly well. We'll bring her here soon. First we need to talk. You are in the nanotechnology labs. When your ID was broadcast over the EMT's radio we had your and Diane's ambulances rerouted here. A bullet from a random drive-by shooting passed through your body and into Diane. The punks later tried to shoot it out with police, they forgot to reload – there were no survivors."

"Saves me the trouble."

"I understand. Now, lets get down to business." Lou's no-nonsense tone got Jakes attention. "About this morning, when were you going to tell me?"

"It's personal."

"There's nothing personal about treason."

"How is Diane not being pregnant treason?"

"Explain how Diane has nanites in her system?"

"She doesn't…"

"It's true, I saw the test results myself. Diane has a trace amount of nanites. The fact that she's alive after a bullet nicked her left ventricle gave us reason to check."

"Lou the bucket must have…"

"Not possible, the nanites are bonded to your nerves. A bullet wouldn't have been capable of carrying nanites from one body to another."

"Is Fran here?"

"She's running tests in the next lab."

"Could we talk to her for a minute?"

"Ok Jake." Lou went to the door, "Fran, could you come in here?" She ordered.

Entering quickly Fran smiles when she sees that he is awake, "Hi Jake, how's the wound?"

"It'll be fine. I have a few questions about Diane."

"Anything, how can I help? I don't believe she would steal nanites," she said earnestly.

"As I understand it, when I'm injured some nanites release from my nerves and rush to the injured area to assist in healing."

"That's correct."

"The bullet couldn't have carried a nanite sample into Diane?"

"It couldn't, maybe if the bullet had flattened on impact. But then Diane's heart would have been ripped out. You're not in ICU because the bullet retained it integrity."

"When the shooting started I used my body to shield Diane." Jake pulls his pillow to his chest. "If our wounds were in contact when the healing order was sent, could some of the nanites have traveled into her?"

"No… well…" Fran looks at Lou, "It might be possible."

"Can you prove it?"

Fran accessed Diane's medical files from the terminal beside Jake's bed. "According to her blood work from two months ago she was nanite free. I'd need a newer sample."

"So there's no way…" Lou began.

"How about this morning?" Jake interrupted.

"What do you mean Jake?"

"This morning Diane was upset. She had bought a pregnancy test and we were going to… It was going to be a surprise for me… She hadn't had her period; she thought she was pregnant… She had it this morning, there should be blood somewhere in the house."

"Fran, get a kit, we'll leave immediately. Jake where should we look?"

"I'm not sure. I was asleep, but I'm pretty sure she wasn't wearing anything but my Georgetown sweatshirt. She wasn't expecting it; I'd start with our bedroom, bathroom, kitchen, her desk, the sofa..."

"I get the picture. Rest Jake, we'll find the sample and be back soon."

**XxxxxxxxxxxxX **

**A/N:** It's going to be about three weeks before I post the next chapter. I couldn't leave with Diane possibly dead – I'm way to big a shipper for that. The Jake/Diane relationship is about to change and we find out… well that would be telling wouldn't it ?

Till later.

5

2


	3. Chapter 3 Growing Closer

**Chapter 3 --- Growing Closer**

A few minutes after Lou left the guards appeared, far too many for just him. They wheeled Diane into the next room. Jake could see her, laying there, pale. He stood and leaned against the glass partition, willing her to live.

"Jake," Kyle said from the door, "the doctors say she's out of danger."

"What about the treason charge?"

"I don't know. I've seen people change…"

"You think she's a traitor"! Jake interrupts. "Then you must think that I'm a traitor also!"

"As I was saying, I've seen people change but Diane has blossomed, as have you my friend. Diane is no traitor, I'd bet my pension on it. Besides, you, Diane, Fran, Lou and I are the most monitored individuals in the NSA."

"That's little comfort, er, that last part… I, we appreciate your faith in us."

"Besides, I told Lou that if nanites could be passed from one person to another you two would find it."

"Kyle!"

"Come on Jake, I've seen the way you two are together. Actually, marriage has cooled you two down."

"I wouldn't say…"

"Come on Jake; at least admit that you're more under control."

"OK Kyle, I'll admit to more control. But there's nothing about the word 'cooled' that describes my feelings about Diane. I want to sit with her."

"The Director won't allow that. You two being this close is only because of the classified nature of the nanites."

Kyle put his hand on Jake's shoulder. "It'll be alright. You're not alone in this. It will seem like it at times, but don't forget you have friends."

"Jake." Diane said softly.

His head jerked up. "Diane!"

"Quiet Jake!" Kyle hissed. "They won't allow communication of any sort."

"Sorry." Jake said dejectedly.

"I wish I could do more, just be strong for Diane's sake."

**XxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Later when he saw her awaken, barely moving his mouth, Jake whispered, "Diane?"

Diane turned her head to look at her husband.

"Don't speak or react." Jake continued whispering. "I know you've got questions. Right now the brass believes you stole nanites. When we were in the park we were shot." Her eyes open wide in alarm. "Nanites were transferred to you, that's how you can hear me now. Fran has the details. They won't let us be any closer than this, and I'm not leaving without you. I'll be right here. If they think we're communicating I'm afraid they'll stop it by separating us."

Diane just stared at him. A warm smile grew then was quickly dismissed; she had understood and loved him.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Fran was at Diane's desk looking at her and Jake's readings. Diane's weren't as expected; it was early yet but it appeared that she will not be as augmented as he is. She needed to run tests to determine just how different Diane will be. Maybe Diane will have some ideas, but she has to wait until Diane is cleared by the Director.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"_Jake_?"

Jake awoke with his nose pressed against the glass wall. Putting his fingers to his lips he whispers, "Quiet."

"_Look at me Jake._"

Jake looked at her. She looked pretty sitting cross legged, back straight, shoulders square and eyes blazing with mischief.

"_Jake, Jake, where fore art thou Jake?_"

Remembering the great thespian Buckwheat, he responds," Here I is." Then," Diane, how can I hear you when you aren't speaking?"

"_The same way you access computers. I'm manipulating the nanites in your ears_."

"_Like this?_"

"_You're a quick study agent Foley_." Diane 'thought' at Jake.

"_Maybe but you're brilliant, Doctor Foley_."

"_That's why I earn the big coins_."

"_Won't they be able to monitor the nanite activity?_"

"_It should read as an increase in brain activity, hopefully_."

"_Let's keep this between the two of us. The Director will…_"

"_I know, Arctica and Antarctica bases. You'd get Antarctica since it's isolated and Warner loves you so much_."

"_You look beautiful_."

"_I'm a mess_."

"_Not to me. You're the moon and the stars in my sky_."

"_I knew renting 'Taming Of The Shrew' was a mistake_."

"_You can be difficult at times; at least you're prettier than Elizabeth Taylor_."

"_Really? Wanna' talk dirty?_"

"_You're the doctor_."

**XxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Next:** Let The Dance Begin

5


	4. Chapter 4 Let The Dance Begin

**Chapter 4 --- Let The Dance Begin**

"Kyle, meet me in my office." Was all she said over the phone. Obedience is second nature with him when it comes to Lou. Few people have ever earned that level of trust from him. He smiles as he walks down the hall to her office and passes unchallenged by Glades her secretary. "Lou, you wanted to see me?"

"Yes, the Director has decided that Jake and Diane aren't security risks, at least any more than usual. Diane will have to take the same rounds of tests as Jake. While she won't be an agent, she must be trained to take care of herself; that will fall to you. Jake will resume his roll as an agent with Diane as his doctor, nothing changes. Although, her frequent trips to be with Jake could be…"

"Less risky?"

"Exactly. Let's get them to a safe house while Diane's being tested."

"Why a safe house?"

"Two people are gunned down in the neighborhood park; neighbors would be suspicious if they returned too fast."

"It was fortunate that that there were only minor wounds for the other victims."

"Yes it was. Do you have a safe house in mind, or do you want one of the agencies?"

"I have a very isolated one in mind. While Diane is acclimating to her powers the solitude will be useful."

"Good. Let's get them moved before the Director changes her mind."

"Understood; the guards will be relieved."

"What concern is it of the guards?"

"Have you checked on Jake and Diane this morning?"

"Not yet, what are they doing?"

"Dancing."

"Dancing?"

"Since late last night. You know that Jake stayed by the wall looking at Diane since she was brought down from surgery?"

"Yes."

"At some point she got out of bed and moved to the wall. Ever since they've been slow dancing with the wall between them. After a few hours the guards are twitchy."

"Remarkable. Make sure the surgeon and his team have no further contact with Diane."

"Understood."

"As for the dancing… If the Director knew…"

"She will try to separate them."

"I wouldn't want to interfere with either one."

"What are the odds?"

"I don't know. Let's go now, before the Director changes her mind."

**XxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Kyle was right, the guards were on edge and grateful to be relieved of duty. Watching how Jake and Diane danced got to her too. It was so intimate that she felt like a voyeur, yet she couldn't find fault with them. All they were doing was staring into each other's eyes and swaying. Better get them out while she could. "Ok you two," she said walking up behind Diane, "let's get out of here. Diane. Diane!" Lou shook the transfixed woman hard. When Diane turned to look at Lou the fire in her eyes caused Lou to step back.

"Nanite vision is so cool."

"Get dressed; Kyle is taking you to a safe house."

"Why a safe house?"

"38 hours ago you and Jake were shot in public. You can't be seen healed yet. Besides, the Director wants you watched. We can do it or her people can. Your choice."

"You. Definitely. No question."

"Good." Indicating a bag she had dropped by the bed, "Fran and Kyle picked up clothes from your place. We'll bring you back first thing tomorrow morning. You get to go through the same tests you've been giving Jake."

"Oh fun." Diane winces. "The findings will be interesting," she accedes. "Will I be an agent now?"

"No, but you will be trained to defend yourself. Kyle will start your program after your evaluation. You will be training with Jake."

Diane frowned, "That makes sense, not many of us nanite enhanced individuals around."

"For now lets keep it that way."

**XxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Next: **Safehouse

3


	5. Chapter 5 Safehouse

Chapter 5 --- 

The safe house was one that Kyle had established. Small and isolated, actually it was the offices in a warehouse Kyle owned, renting space out to agents for long term storage. Never the less, the furnishings were nice and there was a huge freestanding ball in claw bathtub; this Diane liked a lot. Kyle had brought their entire DVD collection, it wasn't a big collection: Sliders, Firefly, Serenity and the Thin Man collection – they mostly rented.

When Kyle left, Jake took Diane by the shoulders, looked deep into her eyes and thought to her, "Time to look for bugs."

"Bugs? But this is a safe house." She thought back.

"Most likely safe, don't want any videos of you bathing floating around…"

"Definitely!"

"Of course my birthday is coming up in a couple or thirty weeks."

"Jake!" She exclaimed out loud. "Never, never, never!" She thought to him, then realized by his grin that he was teasing about the video. "You are irascible!" She said aloud.

"Yeah, and you chose me." He retorted.

"Chose you? I was under orders!"

"O-Orders?" Jake choked with alarm in his eyes.

Diane leaned forward and whispered teasingly, "From my heart."

"You've got a cruel sense of humor Dr. Hughes."

"That's Dr. Hughes-Foley to you."

"Yes ma'am." Jake smiled, "Do you sense any bugs?"

"No."

"There aren't any."

"I'm going to clean up." She said closing the bathroom door.

XxxxxxxxxxxxX 

Diane thought to herself, "This generation of nanites is healing fast, no scar at all."

As the tub slowly filled with warm water, Diane looked her body over in the mirror, doing the one thing Jake hates for her to do – criticizing her body. She was too short, her legs not long enough, her mouth too small, her eyes too big, her skin too pale, her hair… never right. She laughed to herself; a mother's criticisms never went away.

Her mother, while being impressed that she was a doctor, still she could do little right. She just wouldn't understand that what Diane did was important. Her mother did like Jake. Mostly because he could fix all of the electronics she messed up. Dad liked Jake too, mostly because he loses at checkers and drinks beer.

Diane had liked Jake even when he was the nameless guy who fixed the computers. He always saw who he was talking to and that was nice. She liked him because he accepted the nanites with humor. She liked that he believes in justice and peace. She liked the way he watched out for her and never played up the hero part, which made him even more heroic. She liked the way he loses at Boggle, even if it is getting harder to beat him; she was going to have to start wearing her low cut sweaters again – like before they ever dated. He never did figure out why she liked playing on that low coffee table.

She looked at herself again and sighed, unbelieving, she must be pretty; Jake told her often enough how beautiful she is.

Diane slips into man's greatest invention, the warm bath.

Jake must have good taste, he was hung up on that Sarah Carter for years, and she is stunningly beautiful; tall, blond, green eyed and tan. If she wasn't so nice Diane could really hate her. But Jake had been assigned to befriend her, which was impossible after she had slapped him, believing that he was lying about being a spy with nanobots. A few months later Jake was dating her and Sarah was out of the picture. Then Sarah's mother had died. Diane went with Jake to the sparsely attended funeral. After the graveside service Jake went and talked with Sarah, her father having died at the start of Desert Storm, and invited her to join them for dinner.

While Jake went to Italia Rosa's for food, the two women had a talk in Diane's apartment.

"So, you and Jake?"

"Yeah, a couple of months now."

"So nothing before?"

"We've been friends for, a year, maybe."

"And you two work together?"

"I break 'em, he fixes 'em." She replied using the story she and Jake had decided on after Kevin and Jenny's wedding in Seattle.

"The same department?"

"Ok Sarah. I'll be honest with you, as honest as I can be anyway. I'm a doctor with the NSA. I do research. That research requires a certain level of security clearance. Few people have that level, one of them is Jake, which makes him very rare and in demand. So when I say we work together, we work together, just not together. Understand?"

"No."

"How about, if the NSA were a sports team, I would be a player and Jake would be the equipment manager."

"I think I get it; you break 'em, he fixes 'em."

"That about covers it."

"So, you and Jake getting serious?"

"I am, I think he is too."

"You two seem to mesh. So he doesn't lie to you?"

"Sarah, we really don't have… He doesn't lie to me."

So nanites are real?"

"Sure, on Star Trek or Seven Days."

"I guessed as much. I'm glad he found you, you're nice."

"Thank you Sarah."

"What ever happened to Steve?"

"He kid… Let's just say Jake helped me get away from a violent, controlling, maniac."

"You're kidding!"

"No. Beneath the charm and great looks lay a…" Diane closed her tear filled eyes and looked away.

"I'm sorry, he seemed so nice."

"He… If it weren't for Jake…"

"Jake saved you? Jake Foley?"

Realizing just how much she had said, Diane took a couple of deep breaths. "Jake heard a few things, checked them out and told me. When I didn't believe him, Jake kept an eye on me and when things went bad, stepped in."

"Jake?"

"Ok, it wasn't pretty, but he's got heart."

"Wow."

"Yeah."

"That night at the fair?"

"He was there for you. In fact it was Steve carrying a gun that made Jake start asking questions."

"You think you know a guy."

"Yeah. It made me look at Jake in a whole different light. Before, we'd watch movies and play Boggle. Afterward, I started looking beyond my friend at the man. I couldn't believe what was right in front of me all along."

Jake stumbled through the door just then, loaded with Italian food. "Bon Jour Ladies."

XxxxxxxxxxxxX 

Jake was board with waiting; no books or magazines, and the TV was set up only to view videos and DVDs. Maybe he should set up a little surprise for Diane.

XxxxxxxxxxxxX 

Diane finally felt relaxed. She hated freaking out, but now she felt like she was floating on a nice, warm, puffy cloud. What was that crunching sound? She opened one eye, then both flew open wide. "Jake !"

Jake was sitting on a stool eating popcorn, ''Hi.''

''What are you doing ?''

''Well I figured since I wasn't getting a video…''

Throwing the loufa at him she yelled, ''You are in such trouble…''

Jake grabed her clothes and ran out.

Quickly tying a towel around her Diane chased after her husband. When she ran into the dark warehouse her first experience with nightvision shocked her into a standstill. ''Cool."

The lights come on and hearing Jake approaching, she crept to the corner of a nearby crate and jumped around to grab Jake. Instead she ran into a brick wall, a big black cloth covered brick wall, named Kyle.

''Nice to see you Diane.'' He said averting and closing his eyes.

''Jake!'' Diane yells angrily.

''I'm here.'' Jake says dropping from atop a nearby crate. ''Sorry, I'm sorry Diane. I thought you had turned on the lights. I am so sorry.''

''Sorry enough to give me my clothes?''

''Look in the bedroom.'' Jake said watching Diane stomp off.

Opening his eyes Kyle spoke up. ''You really messed up, Jake my friend.''

''Don't I know it. Any chance of getting flowers delivered?''

''None. Besides you'll come off better with ritual suicide. Come on, let's get the groceries and pizza from the car.''

**XxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Diane was angry, exactly why she didn't know. Jake hadn't done anything he hadn't done before, not much different anyway. Maybe, no definitely, she'll make peace. Besides, she was eager to try nanite enhanced sex.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Jake was confused, Diane was in a good mood. Well better than the alternative he decided.

''Jake,'' Daine began after taking a bite of her pepperoni, anchovie and artichoke heart pizza, ''Why did you steal my clothes?''

''I think I can answer that,'' Kyle stated. ''You were playing Roadrunner.''

''Roadrunner?''

''For the last couple of years, Jake and I go to the training facility to knock the top cadets down a peg or two.''

''What do you do?'' She asked Jake.

''I'm the Roadrunner, the cadet is the Coyote. The Coyote chases me into a warehouse, we are both armed with paintball guns. Once in the warehouse I make sure they don't win.''

''Remember the cadet that you switched his gun with a toilet plunger?''

''Didn't he quit?''

''Transferred to the FBI. A shame really, he's a good agent.''

''So I'll have to chase you?''

''It'll be a nice change, really.''

''Hardly.''

''You think I didn't chase you?''

''I think if I wore my sweaters any lower on Boggle night I'd have been arrested.''

''She's got a point Jake.''

''And as far as Roadrunner is concerned… You're going down!''

''Beep, Beep…"

**XxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Next: **Beep Beep

7


	6. Chapter 6 BEEP BEEP

**Chapter 6 --- BEEP BEEP**

Diane was tired. Two months of intensive training could ruin a girl's social life, not that she had ever had much of a social life; At least until Jake. Being married to him often felt like one big date: dinner, movies, shows, parties and trips – all with her best friend. In some ways the last two months had been fun, spending almost all day with Jake. In other ways not so fun, Jake was training her. Technically it was Kyle, but Jake was the one who could physically keep up with her. Always besting her, it was frustrating! She wondered how he could stand losing at Boggle so much.

There were compensations. She could get more work done on her computer. She wasn't in Jake's league with technologies, but when it came to accessing files, especially her own, she was good. Her endurance surprised her. Staying in shape had always taken backseat to her all consuming lab work. Last week she and Jake had run 100 miles on the treadmills. Since Jake took one step to her two, she felt like she had won that one. The best compensation was in the bedroom. She had never understood how much control Jake had used to protect her from injury. She made sure he knew and understood her appreciation. Every sense was amplified along with every sensation. Soreness was short lived and recovery was incredibly fast. Diane was thinking of changing her name to Randy, because she was, constantly.

Lou insisted that Diane continue wearing glasses, even though the nanites had repaired her eyesight. "Only for appearances," Lou had insisted. "Can't be seen changing too much, too fast." Anyway, Jake likes it; it gives her that 'sexy scientist lady' look that he fell for in the first place.

Finally it was time for Diane to play Coyote to Jake's Roadrunner. It took her three hours to succeed in shooting him with her last paintball; the longest game on record by two hours and thirty-seven minutes.

At Kyle's suggestion they switched roles. When Jake stepped through the door of the arena he immediately shot straight up, nailing Diane between the legs. The shortest game on record at 00 minutes and 01 seconds.

They played eleven more games, none lasting more than a few minutes. The last six games with Diane gunless. This has Kyle worried, Diane is supposed to be learning to play 'rabbit' not 'road kill'.

On the drive back to DC, Diane is huffy. When they stopped for coffee at a convenience store, Jake bought a small bottle of baby oil and got into the back seat with her. It takes a few miles and some coaxing but she agrees to allow him to massage her feet. Judging from the sounds Kyle hears, Jake has done this before. Glancing back Kyle sees the Chinese lettering on Diane's right foot. "What do the tattoos mean?" He asks.

"That Tequila and finals don't mix." Is Diane's retort. Mom nearly killed me. It was my last finals before getting my B.A. at Harvard and mom was treating me like a baby,"

"Diane," Jake said, "be fair, you were seventeen."

"So."

"What if our daughter did that?"

"We won't have that problem."

"Really?"

"If she's like me she'll be home schooled till she's thirty."

"What if she's dumb like me?"

Diane kicks Jake on the thigh, "Don't insult my husband in front of me."

"Aww… It sounds like you care."

"A little less since you shot me in the …" She glances at Kyle.

"I know where he shot you, I was there remember?"

"Really Jake, that is embarrassing!"

"Be glad there wasn't a cadet class there. Besides," Jake continues, "I didn't aim, I just stepped and fired. You were playing my game, baby."

"I thought your game was Chutes and Ladders?"

"You two play Chutes and Ladders?"

"Only when I hide the Boggle."

"Come on Jake," Diane begins, "Kyle we play a lot of games."

Smiling, Kyle arches his eyebrow. "Really?"

"Sure: Chess, Backgammon, Parcheesi, Go…"

"What, no cards?"

"We used to play Poker."

"Why'd you stop?"

"I own all her clothes." Jake interjects.

"Not my new ones." Diane coos as Jake starts massaging her left calf.

"Jake," Kyle interrupts, "go any higher and you're sitting up front with me."

"Spoil sport." Diane purrs.

"At least you're in a better mood." Kyle adds.

"Jake's tha man." Diane say's while sitting up and leaning over to kiss Jake. "Jake's my man!"

**XxxxxxxxxxxxX **

"Miss Yoshida, what is your report?"

"Actually it's Dr. Yoshida, Sir,"

"Point taken, Dr. Yoshida. Please begin."

"Sir, Ma'am; in short Diane Hughes-Foley's infestation with the nanites occurred when a bullet passed through her husband's body and into hers. The close proximity of their bodies during and immediately after allowed the transfer of the nanites."

"What proof do you have of this?" Chief Director Skerrit asked.

"First, blood traces recovered from a period she had the morning in question, show no nanite presence."

"Secondly," Fran pulled up an entry from a nearby terminal and the main screen on the back wall lit up with Jake's picture. Calling up the next screen, Fran announced, "This is the way the nanites look at rest." Highlighted areas along Jake's nervous system show nanites all over his body. "The next few images show where the nanites are when he's injured, at different points while healing and well. The nanites amass on the injured area but reduce over all coverage by only about 20."

Pulling up a series of screens that show Diane's nanites, Fran explains; "Here's Diane, 22 minutes after she was injured. As you can see the nanites are only around the wound. After an hour the scan shows the nanites starting to spread through her body radiating from the wounded area. This would indicate when and how the nanites were introduced into the body of Dr. Hughes-Foley."

"So your assessment is that it was a freak accident?"

"Yes Sir."

"What is your prognosis?"

"She will never be as enhanced as her husband."

"Explain please."

"There are differences in DR. Foley's augmentations from Agent Foley's"

"Exactly what are the differences?"

"Strength and speed are roughly 45 of Jake's. Eyesight and hearing, maybe 50. Her ability to heal and her endurance are at 100. Yet her ability to interface is only 10 at best."

"Do you have an explanation?"

"I have a theory."

"Continue."

"The nanites are taking on the characteristics of the cells they inhabit."

"I'm not sure I understand."

"The nanites Jake originally received were unadulterated. These original nanites are long gone and have been replaced many times and reprogrammed by us many times. The nanites Diane received were not pure so most of her enhancements are weaker, except for healing."

"Why is the interface enhancement so much weaker?"

"I think part of it's psychological. If you remember, she was present when the two agents we enhanced lost their minds while interfaced. This ability in Diane has increased over time; I believe that as she gains confidence and experience it will develop."

"Can you explain why this accident did what we haven't been able to do, namely successfully transfer nanites to an agent?"

"I believe that the nanites were in an active healing mode. It's the only explanation that fits the facts we have."

"Thank you Dr. Yoshida for your report. For the time being it is classified 'Director's Eyes only'. You are dismissed."

"Yes Sir, Ma'am." With a quick turn she is gone.

"What do you think, Skerrit?"

"That it's too risky to have been intentional on their part."

"I agree. Letting them marry, I don't like it, not one little bit."

"I agree Warner; however, Lou has a good argument. Allowing Foley to believe that he has a life is beneficial to us, at least until he's retired to a lab full time."

**XxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Next: **What else can go wrong, or is it right?

6


	7. Chapter 7ThingsAreGettingBetter, OrNot

**Chapter 7 --- Things Are Getting Better, Or Not**

"Lou, they are a team. No matter what we've done, tried, arranged or hoped; they are stronger as a team." Director Warner stated.

"Yes Ma'am. But she is no agent. Her skills are minimal…"

"She is an asset, and he is stronger with her. Fran will become project leader, Diane is now Jake's partner. The decision has been made."

"Yes Ma'am. I understand. She will be up to speed ASAP."

**XxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"How did your meeting with Director Warner go?" Kyle asked.

"The decision has been made; Diane is Jake's partner now."

"She doesn't have the instincts."

"No she doesn't. But the Director is right in her belief that they are stronger together than apart. I believe that part of the decision is to compartmentalize the project, or destroy it all together."

**XxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"I'm sorry Diane, the decision has been made."

"Jake, I do not want a pepperoni, artichoke and anchovy pizza. I want chicken and pineapple with white sauce."

"Ok, ok, I'll call the pizza place and change the order. Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm just hungry."

"And angry."

"I'm sorry Jake."

"It's ok Diane. I'm just worried about you."

"I'll have Fran run a diagnostic tomorrow. Now, please call the pizza place."

**XxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"I'm sorry Diane, the decision has been made. You are now an agent of the NSA." Lou said sternly.

"But all my training is in self-defense. I'm a lab rat!"

"It'll be alright Diane. You've rushed to Jake's side before, think of this as an opportunity."

"Isn't there some rule against married agents working together?"

"There is. However, nanites throw you two into a whole new category."

"Jake…"

"Jake is probably still cussing I imagine. Kyle is telling him now." Lou said just before Jake burst through her door.

"I won't allow it!" He yelled angrily.

"Sit down Jake, Diane. We'll talk…"

**XxxxxxxxxxxxX **

"The decision has been made Diane; I'm running your tests again."

"Fran… ugh… This is so frustrating."

"And about to get more so. The results are back." Fran said looking at her computer screen.

"What's wrong with me?"

"You are two months pregnant."

**XxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"Diane is scared."

"She has good reason. Director Warner is talking like the child will be the property of the NSA."

"Kyle, there is a chance the baby will have nanites, especially if there is any trauma during the pregnancy."

"I'll talk to Jake in the morning about protecting her from risky assignments. He can alert Diane. I guess that wraps up today's events."

"Fine with me, more wine?"

"No, I'm driving."

"No you're not."

"I'm not?"

"We're staying in tonight."

"Why Miss Yoshida…"

"You start 'Missing' me and…"

"Not a chance Fran, not a chance."

**XxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**A/N: **This gentle readers concludes what I originally envisioned to be chapter 1 and I've got five more just like it.

**Next: **What has Jake happy. What has Jake mad.

**Announcement: **I'm looking for the name of a chocolate candy bar that Jake would have in his refrigerator. The reader that emails me the best recommendation gets to name a minor character (and a short background) I haven't named yet. I need this by October 20, 2006. It should be a real candy bar that I can verify. The reader will of course get full recognition for both contributions.

4


	8. Chapter 8 Consequences Could Be Dire

**Chapter 8 --- Consequences Could Be Dire**

In many ways Jake Foley is the happiest man on earth. His wife and best friend Diane, whom he is madly in love with, is six months pregnant with their first child. He has his dream job of being a secret agent and he is enhanced with nanites that give him "powers beyond that of mortal man."

In many ways Jake Foley is the angriest man on earth. His wife and best friend Diane, whom he is madly in love with, has accidentally been enhanced with nanites. This means that she is under threat not only from foreign governments and private industry, but from his own government via his own agency – the NSA.

He has accepted that he is destined to be eventually trapped in a lab because of the highly classified nature of the nanotechnology. His only hope for a normal life lay with the scientists studying the nanotechnology and their efforts to remove the nanites from his body; the top scientist in the field is Dr. Diane Hughes-Foley, his wife. He will not accept his fate for her, or their child.

While it has been determined that the fetus is nanite free, it is believed that the nanites will rush to it's aid if any trauma or distress occurs. There have already been two attempts to cause injury to Diane: The first occurred in the NSA parking garage when a car "slipped" its parking brake and hurled silently towards Diane. Fortunately Fran pulled her out of the way before the car reached her. The second was an apparent mugging outside of a Georgetown dress shop. This attempt was foiled by the arrival of a pepper spray wielding Sarah Carter; Jake's old flame and Diane's new best friend.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Jake lay in bed looking at his sleeping wife, "You are beautiful." He said softly.

"I'm fat." She replied to his astonishment.

"I didn't mean to wake you. How about breakfast in bed?"

"You think I'm too fat to get out of bed?"

"Of course not…"

"You think I'm disgusting!"

"Sweetheart, you're beautiful. I'm going to make breakfast, if you're in there when I'm through fine, otherwise I'll bring it to you." With this Jake flees the bedroom.

First he stops for a quick shower in the hall bath, always a help after one of Diane's 'moods'. Last night she had been very, well, sexual; remembering this gives him a smile. Toast, eggs, strawberries and milk; she really misses her coffee.

When he comes back into the house from getting the paper and a rose from their garden, Diane is sitting at the table.

"I'm sorry Jake."

"It's ok Babe." Jake replies coolly.

"I'm really sorry. I love you."

"I know Diane. I love you too. It's just… after last night… well, it hurt, what you said this morning. I think you are so beautiful."

"Jake…"

"No, I'm serious. You are carrying my child. You, who agreed to marry me. You, who became my best friend, you, who took care of me. You, who healed me, I've always thought you were pretty, even when all I knew about you was that you worked in the NSA building."

"You had seen me before the lab accident?"

Jake nods.

"You never told me that."

"Nobody ever notices the IT guys."

"Oh, I had seen you. You always hung out with that creepy friend of yours."

"Darrin's not that bad."

"Jake, he uses his NSA ID to score with 'chicks'."

"He doesn't actually score, often. I think it worked once."

"Well he tries, which is the point. Is he still in Iceland?"

"This year it Antarctica."

"Send his some thermals and a Boggle game."

"Boggle?"

"Men who lose at Boggle are irresistible."

"So that's how I won you?"

"That and your smile."

"My smile?"

"It's honest and so are you."

"You're pretty when you grovel."

"I'm fat."

"You're pregnant, Aunt Mertle is fat."

"Don't pick on your Aunt Mertle!"

"I don't have an Aunt Mertle. I thought she was your aunt?"

"Not mine. You met all of mine the Thanksgiving before you proposed. I met her at our reception."

"Me too. I'll get Kyle to check her out today."

"I thought you had today off?"

"I do, but I'll need to take her picture in."

"It's waited this long, it'll wait until Monday, I want my long weekend. Where would you get her picture anyway?"

"Our Wedding Album."

"Oh." A dejected Diane says. "Good news, our baby's got my brains."

"Good. How do you know?"

"It's the only way to explain where mine are."

"Diane…"

"I know, I know. No insulting your wife in your presence."

"Consequences could be dire."

"Very funny stud."

"So it's stud now?"

"Only if you serve me breakfast in bed."

"Coming right up."

"I hope so. And don't forget the whipped cream."

**XxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Next:** "Aliens", kinks and 'the way that I am'

5


	9. Chapter 9 Kinks

**Chapter 9 --- Kinks**

That afternoon Jake slept with his arms protectively around Diane, his face buried in her hair; unfortunately, she is awake. Fran is supposed to come by with the results of their latest simulations on childbirth.

Jake was mistaken in believing the Diane's moods were hormonal. The truth is that she is scared to death that junior would become a piece of property. There is also the nightmare where the child is nanite enhanced and literally tears it's way out of her. It's silly she knows, but how can she tell something so stupid to Jake.

She looks at him, the great big spazz; she loves everything about him. She's known him for what now, three and a half years? During that time he'd changed not one bit and completely. He is incredibly patient, incurably romantic, a man who was given a wonderful and horrible gift and grown. She feels fortunate to have befriended this gentle man and found what all others had missed, a true gentleman. Jake calls her a blessing, but she's the one who's blessed.

Diane dresses in sweat pants and a T-shirt that Jake had given her; it reads, "Precious Times Two". A quick brush through her hair and she feels presentable.

"Funs over." She hears from their bed.

Turning, she looks to see Jake watching her. "What fun?"

"There's something about erotic about the way you brush your hair."

"You… your nuts!"

"I was going for obsessed."

"So you like watching women brush their hair? What else don't I know about you?"

"Not women. Only you, the first time was not long after you started testing me. You were running late and brushing your hair at your desk. Hot stuff."

"And it's just me that brings out this 'kink' of yours?"

"Only you sweetheart."

"Any other 'kinks' I should know about?"

Jake thinks a minute. "Well there's walking, talking, breathing, vacuuming, dusting, working, eating and shaving your legs."

"Anything you don't like?"

"When you criticize yourself."

"Why?"

"I love you. You make me feel good about myself and us. When you put yourself down you're putting us down. I think the dark haired, dark eyed, fair woman I married is awesome."

"Awesome huh?"

"You did snare a super spy."

"Jake I've been like this my entire life. It's part of who I am."

"So I should accept you as you are?"

"I'm crazy about you too. I'm the way I am, love me, love my flaws."

"I'm not sure what to say to that. I don't love you any less with what you call your flaws. And without them I won't love you any more. Just… Just…"

"Yes Jake?"

"Don't insult my wife."

Diane turns to leave as the door bell chimes.

"Diane…"

"Yes?"

"I love you!"

"I love you too. Now get dressed while Fran and I go over simulations and test results."

"And maybe who her new beau is?"

"Definitely."

**XxxxxxxxxxxxX**

An hour later:

"So ladies, am I good for another 5000 miles?" Jake asked poking his head into the spare bedroom Diane uses as an office.

"Only if you learn to knock first." A startled Diane points out.

"Sorry, didn't think our test results were that gripping."

"Our results are fine. The baby is nanite free."

"I still believe that Diane should use her abilities as little as possible." Fran adds.

"The less activity, the less chance of infestation?" Jake asks.

"Exactly."

"Now please leave Jake." Diane asks, "So Fran and I can talk."

**XxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Next: **Fran's new beau has Kyle's approval ?

4


	10. Chapter 10 Fran's Beau

**Chapter 10 --- Fran's Beau **

"He sounds great Fran, if you go for the tall, dark, handsome type. Where did you meet?"

Fran looks down, after a second she replies, "At work."

"Did you get Kyle to check up on him? You know I had the whole almost 'being sold into white scientist slavery' thing happen with a guy from work."

"Kyle approves. How about the four of us split a pizza tonight?"

"Sure, do you think he'll want to?"

"It was his idea."

"Ok, so who is this man of mystery?"

"I think I'll wait to tell you until he gets here."

"I'd feel more comfortable knowing who is coming to my home."

"He has Kyle's approval."

"Even so Fran…" Diane begins as the door bell chimes.

A couple of minutes later Jake is on the intercom. "Diane, Kyle's here for a briefing."

Diane stares at Fran. "You've got to be kidding?"

"What's wrong with Kyle?"

"He doesn't even notice you at work."

"He notices me plenty after work."

"Fran!"

"Besides, you're one to talk, you married a patient."

"And you warned me a plenty." Diane hugs Fran. "So you're happy?"

"Very!"

"How long have you been dating?"

"Seven months."

"So you got together…"

"When you were shot. I rushed in wearing my tennis outfit; I didn't notice anything but you two. The next week Kyle asked me for a match, then dinner. That went on for a month; then I asked him to a dinner I had tickets for. We talked for hours."

"And the rest is history." Kyle added from the door.

A lost Jake is looking over Kyle's shoulder. "What's history?"

"Kyle is Fran's beau."

"No… Really?"

"Yes really Jake. You don't think I could be interested in Fran?"

"No… I mean yes… I mean you never acted like you ever noticed her."

"We're discrete."

"Diane and I were… Hold it." Jake looks at his smiling wife. "We weren't were we?"

"All part of your charm sweetheart."

"What's the other part?"

"Being a spazz and having all our favorite pizza parlors on speed dial."

"Ah yes, the irresistible trifecta."

"Could you two quit flirting?"

"Why?"

"Because you are always flirting." Fran comments. "Why are you laughing?"

"Fran," Jake began, "Earlier today we had a weird, tense argument."

"Tense?" Kyle asks.

"Weird?" Fran queries at the same time.

"I want the insults to stop."

"I want him to accept me as I am."

"Hold it!" Kyle sternly commands. "Jake, Diane insults you?"

"No. Herself."

"How so?"

"She's fat, she's too short, her eyes are too dark, she's too fair, she's not pretty enough… There's more, but you get the picture."

"Is it hormonal?" Kyle asks.

"No, she's always done it. I can wine her, dine her, romance her and we'll spend the entire night making love. The next morning she's in front of the mirror tearing herself down again."

Fran and Kyle exchange looks.

"Diane, haven't you noticed the foot traffic by our labs are mostly men, or the looks we get in the cafeteria?"

"Or the way Jake looks at you?" Kyle adds.

"How does Jake look at me?"

"Love, lust and longing." Kyle answers.

"Don't forget pride." Fran adds.

"You are a beautiful woman Diane, who's intelligent, accomplished and compassionate."

"And thoughtful, moral, a good boss and better friend."

"A loving wife," Jake adds, "and soon mother."

Somewhere in all of this Diane has clouded up and tears ran freely now. Jake pulls her close as he weeps. Kyle and Fran quietly leave them alone, going into the kitchen.

"Perhaps we should go."

"We can't Fran. I have to brief Jake on a mission. I was hoping you could distract Diane."

"I thought we were here as a couple."

"Fran, Lou assigned this mission just before I left. I thought I could brief Jake later after a nice evening. Speaking of which, what's with Diane?"

"She always obsessively questions things. Makes a good scientist, but it seems to amplify her self-doubts."

"The one's we all have?"

"Exactly."

"This isn't the first 'argument' I've seen of theirs lately; you?"

"I've heard about them, but hadn't witnessed on."

"Do me a favor; check Diane's nanite activity over the last two hours."

Taking out her PDA, Fran starts checking, catching on to what Kyle's thinking; or so she thinks. "Her hormone activity is up. Nothing abnormal though."

"Now check Jake's, comparing it to Diane's."

"Up then down after I arrive. Back up when you two join us. Diane's is natural, but I don't understand Jake's reactions."

"I think Diane's nanite's are influencing Jake's."

"A detail we'd appreciate you keeping to yourselves."

Jake said from the doorway. "How long have you suspected?"

"Ever since the transference." Kyle replied. "Your little dance in Recovery was too weird and you've been unusually in sync the last few months."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Fran addressed to both men, with a frown.

"I thought you already knew." Kyle answers.

"And we," Diane said entering the room after a quick freshen up,"wanted to keep the information to ourselves."

"I'm lost," Fran confessed, "How detailed is the influence?"

"We can communicate like a cell phone, only we always have bars."

"Quit bragging sweetheart." Diane said hugging her husband. "It's more like walky-talkies with a range of a couple of miles."

Kyle gave them a stern look complete with arched eyebrow. Fran just giggled.

"We quit communicating after it was decided she should use her enhancements as rarely as possible because of the baby." Jake managed to say. "We didn't know about the influencing."

"But since the nanites are active anyway…" Diane didn't have to finish.

"Why were you both listening in on us?" Kyle quietly demanded.

"I," Jake began, "was listening in on Diane freshening up; to make sure she was Ok…"

"That is so sweet." Diane cooed.

"… I wasn't trying, I mean when I heard the word PDA my attention shifted to you two."

"That wasn't nice." Fran pouted.

"Fran," Kyle began, "we're spies in a spy's home. Seem normal to me."

"I'm not a spy!" Fran believingly said.

"You're spy support." Diane teased, hugging Jake.

"Guilt by association." Jake put in.

Fran looked a Diane, "I never thought I was working for Mata Hari."

"You would if you'd seen her veil dance… Diane… Quit squeezing... Can't breathe…" Jake gasped from his wife's embrace.

"Seems like a good idea at the moment." Diane said easing her grip slightly. "The bedroom information is need to know only, and if you ever want to know again…"

"I understand, 'Resistance is Futile'." Jake quoted. Then looking at Kyle, "Having a hot wife can be painful, but worth it." He said and kissed Diane's pate.

"Are we expecting anyone else?" Jake asks Diane as the door bell chimes.

At her shrug, Jake moves to the front door. Kyle kills the dens lights while simultaneously pulling his gun and ushering the ladies into cover.

Jake opens the door to find a nervous Sarah Carter standing there holding, judging from the wrapping paper, a baby present.

"Hi Sarah."

"Hi Jake. I hope you don't mind, I thought I'd drop this by. Is Diane here?"

"Please come in." Jake turns and calls down the hall, "Diane, Sarah has stopped by."

Coming into the hallway, Diane hugs her friend. "I thought we were having lunch on Tuesday?"

"I have to cancel, and I really wanted you to have this." She says handing Jake a piece of paper.

Reading it, he hastily exits.

"Come on back." A curious Diane leads Sarah into the den, where she switches on the lights.

Sarah sees Fran sitting on Kyle's lap. "I'm…"

Coming to her rescue, Diane makes the introductions. "Sarah, this is my friend Fran and her beau, Kyle."

Fran jumps up and strides over to shake Sarah's hand, Kyle saunters over to do likewise.

"Nice to meet you."

"A pleasure."

Jake returns with Diane's PDA and a glass of water. He absently taps the screen with the stylus and reaches over and pulls a bug from Sarah's purse, then one from her belt and lastly out of the heel of her left shoe. With all three in hand he drops them in the glass of water where he causes them to short out; a cute bubbly show for Sarah's sake.

"All clear Sarah. What's going on?"

"You just happen to have a bug scanner?"

"Diane's work is confidential."

"_Cute cover sweetheart_." Diane 'thinks' to her husband.

"And you two work for the NSA." Sarah says looking at Fran and Kyle.

"Why do you say that?" Jake asks.

"You didn't hide your scanning from them."

"I work with Diane." Fran admits.

"I'm an office supervisor." Kyle interjects.

Sarah arches an eyebrow at Kyle, then turns to Jake and Diane. She takes a big breath and began. "When I broke up with you Jake, I never forgot the lie you told me. It hurt my feelings and pride that you would go to such extremes just to avoid me. But it wasn't a lie, not one word of it." She reaches over and takes Diane's hand. "A research doctor and an IT guy working in the same department, sudden disappearances and appearances, a sudden boost in confidence, Yellow Panama, and breaking that mallet at the carnival. Then there's the research my Senator has been doing into the funding of DOD projects and personnel." She could feel Diane stiffen. "I thought it would be fun to check your files myself, better me than a stranger, right." A shy smile crosses her face, briefly. "Jake your pay-grade is wrong for IT. Diane, your second doctorial thesis from Harvard was on nanotechnology. And that would make you Fran Yoshida. I didn't understand your thesis, 'Electrical Interface At The Cellular Level'."

"I think I'll make some coffee." Kyle say's while leaving the room.

"You realize that…" Jake began.

"That I stumbled onto a NSA classified project. That exposing it would jeopardize national security. That two of my closest friends are in harms way. And that it would create the Senator into a presidential candidate. Yeah, I realized."

"So you're not mad?"

"Jake, you told me the truth. Diane never actually lied; in fact she told me she couldn't tell me what she did at the NSA. Besides Jake, you are one of the good guys. Diane, you can unclench, my hand's going numb. The last two years, you two have come to mean a lot to me."

"We like you too."

"Yeah," Jake adds, "a little shopping and a mani-pedi and she's a new woman."

"Jealous?" Diane asks.

"Are you kidding, you said yes after a mani-pedi." Jake smirks, "You're also always in the…"

"Jake!" A blushing Diane admonishes. "Well I feel pretty."

"You," Jake says while kissing her hand, "always feel pretty."

"A pretty picture." Lou states from the door, looking at a blushing Diane sandwiched between Jake and Sarah; while Fran quietly sits reading her PDA. "Fran?"

Looking up, she nods her head.

"Ok, Diane you look like you could use some rest. Fran, why don't you help her."

Sarah looks serious and confused, starting to speak…

"Let's wait on Kyle. "Lou says with quiet authority.

Sarah looks at Jake and the way he looks at Lou – respect. So this is Jake's boss, she really must be mixed up in something to warrant a prompt visit like this. Her opinion of Lou is confirmed when Kyle enters, his best military posture evident.

Taking a sip of the coffee Kyle offers her, "Jake tell me about the bugs."

"The one in her shoe was CIA, motion activated. The rest of her shoes probably contain, or contained one…"

"What do you mean contained?" Sarah asks.

"By now they've probably been sanitized," Lou answered, "removed after Jake's discovery. Please continue."

"The one from her belt is manufactured in China, but can be bought via the internet or spy stored world wide. The one in her purse is similar to what we use; but hand crafted, no serial numbers."

Sarah stares at Jake open mouthed.

"Your tax dollars at work ma'am." Jake replied to her look.

"We'll take care of those files Sarah." Lou instructs. "Diane isn't feeling well Sarah, you are staying here tonight to help her useless husband…"

"Hey!" Jake objects.

"… Kyle, you take Fran to a lovely dinner." Lou winks at him. "I stopped by for Jake to fix my laptop. You and I didn't talk; you were with Diane in her bedroom. Here," She removes a silver heart pendant from her pocket, "put this on. You're under our protection until we find the people responsible for bugging you."

"Another bug?" Sarah looks baffled.

"Just a tracer, hopefully soon you will have your life back. Also, this one you know about.

"Why me?" Sarah tries to sound brave, just not quite making it.

'There are enemies of the US that would pay handsomely for the information your office is amassing. Intelligence is a shell game anytime, more so in the US because of accountability. Which probably explains the CIA's interest. It would be best if you don't speak of anything discussed here today."

Kyle's phone rings.

"Never?"

"That's right. Jake and Diane can keep you informed. Discuss this with no one else and only when they say it's safe."

"I… understand."

"Lou." Kyle says, "A reporter for the Washington paper was picked up about a half mile from here. He was trying to get his spy ware to work."

'Make sure he's our man. Then put him in holding. Find whatever bugs he has around and present to the Attorney General for prosecution under the Patriot Act."

"Is that necessary?" Sarah asks.

"Bugging a Senator's office and personnel is treason. What made you suspect that you were bugged?"

"I'm used to men following me, so I take note of faces and cars. Lately the same car has been showing up too often in to many different places."

"It sounds like that reporter did us a favor." Jake puts in.

"Perhaps. I'll take care of the CIA, so all we'll have to worry about is whoever made their own bug. Sarah, Jake, goodnight. Kyle, with me." And Lou leaves.

"Impressive lady."

"The best."

"You work with her long?"

"About three years."

"Trust her?"

"Yeah, I do."

"I'm going to take your word on that."

"Good. I'll get you some warm-ups to sleep in."

"Just a T-shirt will do."

"Ok, but you'd better put the warm-ups on to wander around in."

"Why?"

"Because," Kyle says entering the room, "Diane is very hormonal. And she thinks you have a perfect body."

"You're kidding!"

"He's right Sarah. When Diane and I met, she often heard me talk about how beautiful you are. Now you're her ideal; I can't talk her out of it."

"What's she got to complain about? One of my legs is longer that the other, my thighs are fat; my butts too big and so are my ears. I don't remember my hairs real color. If I didn't wear colored contacts everyone would know that I have one green eye and one blue eye. Diane's skin is so beautifully fair; if I don't tan I'm blotchy, if I over tan I freckle. And these teeth, three years in braces, plus caps."

"Some list, Miss Perfect." Fran says crossing from the door to kiss Kyle.

"And what don't you like about yourself?" Jake inquires.

"That I don't hang with more confident people."

Jake smiles while Sarah snickers.

"Common stud," she says dragging Kyle out, "I want some attention. Oh yeah, Diane is napping." Fran calls over her shoulder.

Looking at Sarah, Jake asks the obvious. "So, pizza?"

"Fine."

**XxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Next: **Who's the beautiful woman in Jake's bed?

13


	11. Chapter 11 Fish Stories

**Chapter 11 – Fish Stories**

Sarah Carter wakes up at 2am momentarily confused at the strange surroundings. A dictionary on the dresser, a lamp beside the bed and an eclectic assortment of artwork on the walls. She remembers where she is when she espies a picture of her best friends over the headboard. Lonely and afraid she had turned to them for help; now she was scared of the Senator she worked for, the media and the CIA. Hopefully the NSA could help her.

Hearing on of those extra loud ads on the TV, she decides to see who else is awake.

"Diane are you alright?"

Startled, she replies, "Yeah..."

When she didn't continue Sarah asked, "Does Jake know you cry at reruns of 'Two Of A Kind'?"

"I don't… Usually… it's just… I'm stupid."

"You aren't stupid."

"I am about Jake."

"What about Jake?"

"I've been hard on him lately."

"Because you're hormonal?"

"It kind of amplifies my insecurities."

"Jake told us about them. Do you want me to leave?"

Diane's eyes grew round, "He told you?"

"Apparently it's not much of a secret. Fran and Kyle already knew." She sits beside Diane and puts her arm around her pulling her close. "Remember the wedding in Seattle? At the reception he couldn't get you on the dance floor fast enough. Completely blew me off. And at the carnival, I was two feet in front of him and he saw you across the Mid-way. I was jealous. Oh, and just so you know, I have a list just as long as your of things I don't like about my body."

"I'm fat." Diane says with conviction.

"You're pregnant sweetie. That alone has Jake strutting. But even before that, if he had ever looked at me the way he looks at you, you might have had competition. As it was you blew the competition away."

"Thank you. Met any prospects?"

"Not really, they either want me for my body or access to the Senator."

"I once told Jake I wanted a man who was after my body."

"What did he do?"

"Jake just turned red and stammered."

"That's our boy."

"What are you looking for?"

"A smart man, who's talkative, doesn't care about my position and likes me for me."

"Sounds like a guy from work, but he literally doesn't shut up. Jake likes him, but he scares Kyle."

"Maybe I should add 'good listener' to my list."

"Wise move." Jake says from the doorway. "Has anyone seen the beautiful woman I went to bed with? It's awful lonely without her." Squatting in front of Diane, "Are you alright?"

"With a loving husband and a good friend here how can I be otherwise?"

"Good point sweetheart. Let's go back to bed."

"Ok. I'll be there in a minute." Diane said wandering into the kitchen.

Jake watches her with a wry smile. "Your being here maybe just the thing she needs."

"Glad I could help, I really like her."

"She's great. I'd better go help her."

"She doesn't need help."

"I know, but its fun." Jake says with a wink.

"Go on." She chuckles, "I'll be fine."

**XxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Jake awoke with Diane snuggled up to him. He looked at the clock, ten minutes till seven, ten minutes till the alarm goes off. Diane seems peaceful and it smells like pancakes.

Diane stirs, "Something smells good. Good morning sweetheart."

"You look like you feel better."

"Much, let's not talk, just enjoy the quiet."

"Your wish is my quiet command; quit tickling!"

"Softly."

"Only in your arms."

"Would you turn on the CD player?"

Jake looks at the stereo and "Jazz for a Rainy Afternoon" starts playing softly.

"That's nice." She coos.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"The pancakes smell good Sarah," Jake comments entering the kitchen to see Fran at the stove. "Er..., I mean Fran."

"Smooth Jake."

"Ah… hum… Where's Sarah and why are you here?"

"Sarah's out for a jog with Kyle and I have a hormone program for Diane – had to wait until you two were apart. And, good morning Jake, it's good to see you." She admonished, mildly.

"Good morning to you too Fran. Diane's in such a good mood this morning I thought you'd already uploaded the program."

"I couldn't take the chance that you would be affected also." She said picking up her PDA and hurrying to the bedroom.

"Well I can't let these burn." Jake says to himself. By the time Diane and Fran enter the kitchen he has several tall stacks ready. "I was starting to worry."

"Fran wanted to watch the nanites react before clearing me."

"And…"

"No reaction, the reaction we wanted."

"So that means no more amplified reactions or influencing my nanites?"

"Not about hormones."

"Imagine Kyle figuring that out."

'Hey!" Fran pipes up, "He's not just a pretty face."

"No." Jake admits.

"Bulging muscles."

"Yeah." Diane puts in.

Jake stares at Diane.

"A V back." Fran continues.

"Enough!" Jake exclaims.

Diane pulls his head down. "You're cute when you're jealous," and kisses him.

Fran is giggling as Sarah and Kyle come in.

"What did we miss?" Kyle asks.

'I'll tell you later." Fran flirtily replies. "Diane's feeling better."

"Embarrassingly so." Jake grumpily articulates.

"Jealous?"

"No, just hungry."

**XxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"Jake, weren't you dorm Scrabble champion?"

"Four years running." Jake boasted.

"And how many times has Diane beaten you at Boggle?"

"Come on Sarah, Diane cheats."

"I was there Jake. The only cheating she did was allowing you to have 'smithie'."

"It's a word."

"It's not spelled with an 'ie'."

"She wears low-cut sweaters."

"She's wearing a sweat shirt."

"Really?"

"Three hours of Boggle and…"

"I beat you."

"I was on the phone that hand."

"I'll take what I can get."

"Do you even like Boggle?"

"Its fun and I don't lose as badly as I used to."

"You're insane."

"It's been a good Saturday."

"Good? You're saddled with me."

"You aren't as bad as the Prince."

"You guarded a prince?"

"Yeah, a royal pain."

"Quit kidding."

"Ok, I'm going to check on Diane. She should be through talking with her mother."

"They talk often?"

"More like Mom talk, Diane listen, Jake spend the next few hours doing damage control."

"She's not happy with a beautiful, genius daughter in a loving marriage with a grandchild on the way?"

"Boggles the mind, doesn't it."

"Bad pun, Jake."

"I liked it." Diane said from the hall.

"Eaves drop much sweetheart?"

"Only since my husband started hanging out with his college crush."

"We never…" Sarah sputtered.

"Don't forget she's hot."

"Jake!" Sarah yelled at the laughing couple.

"Sorry Sarah, Diane needed a good laugh." Jake laughed, cupping Diane's face in his hands before kissing her forehead.

"You two are mental!"

"I was composing myself before coming in. Jake tries to make me laugh after talking with mom."

"Doesn't she like Jake?"

"She loves Jake. He spends our entire visits fixing her electronics and drinking beer with dad."

"After the last visit I didn't drink beer for a month. And how she manages to mess up electronics is scary."

"We get back and I need a vacation."

"You enjoyed the last visit."

"Doesn't count, mom was in the hospital for a 'procedure'."

"Is she Ok?" Sarah asks.

"Back to normal, don't smirk Jake, and talkative just like always. She's chosen baby names."

"What two this week?" Jake does his best not to sound annoyed.

"Gertrude and Gilderoy, or as she suggest, Gert and Gil."

"Gil Foley, I like it better than most of her suggestions."

"Any suggestions from your mother?" Sarah asks Jake.

"Jennifer and Jason. She likes J's."

"Why?"

"Family tradition, on her side. Nobody knows why."

"What about what you two want?"

"I like Katherine and Jacob." Diane puts in.

"Francesca and Stephen. But we've changed a dozen times with three months to go."

"Jake! I forgot, you're supposed to call Kyle." Diane says contritely.

"I'd better…" Jake starts to say as his phone rings. "Yes Kyle, I was just calling… I've got witnesses…" His voice fades as he heads down the hall.

"I hope they find who else is bugging me."

"Tired of us already?"

"Not at all. If anything I'm enjoying being here too much."

"How so?"

"You two are happy with each other, it's infectious."

"So we're a disease?" Diane teases.

"Only a good illness." Sarah put in, catching on. "Two good friends at a special time in their lives. I'm happy for you and a little jealous."

"Jealous?"

"Nice house, loving husband, baby on the way and a career you find fulfilling."

"Wow, I've got it pretty good."

"You don't seem convinced."

"If I hadn't just talked to mom."

"I understand, with mine it was always when are you going to get married and giving her grandchildren."

"I remember Jake caught mom by surprise; she wanted a doctor."

"Mine too, or a Senator. How did Jake win her over?"

"We went for a visit about a month before we got married. Jake fixed her computer, microwave oven, garage door opener, three calculators, a cordless phone, the burglar alarm, the coffee pot, stereo and he got the clock on the VCR to stop flashing,"

"Sounds like a long week."

"Two days."

"How?"

"My man speaks Geek and he doesn't fish; except with flowers and candy, but he's caught his limit. What are you laughing at?"

"Just the mental picture of Jake in a floppy fishing hat standing beside you hung upside down on a pier."

Diane joins the laugher, "Captioned: 120 pound Doctor caught with rose and bonbon lure."

Jake returns and stares at the laughing women, "What's so funny?"

"Just swapping fishin' stories, sweetheart."

"Fish stories? You don't… never mind. Sarah, Diane and I have to go to work for a while. Two agents will be here before we leave."

"Is that necessary?"

"Yes!" Both Jake and Diane exclaim.

"I don't understand the concern? No one knows where I am."

"And we want to keep it that way. Lou wants you to stay with us while the investigation is ongoing. Monday you and a new 'assistant' will go to work as usual."

"I suppose the new 'assistant' will alter the files I found?"

"No, Lou took care of that detail a couple of hours after you first met."

"That's fast."

"Lou's the best. Kyle's worked with her the longest and even he underestimates her at times."

"She always knows more about what's going on than seems reasonable." Diane adds.

"So you two are off to keep our country safe?"

Jake puts his fists on his hips, "Just like Captain America and Bucky."

"Ok, Bucky." Diane laughs, "Let's go get ready."

"Aww, Diane, it's my turn…"

"I look better in the tights."

"You look better in everything, sweetheart."

"Come on, if we're late Lou…" Jake says following Diane back to their bedroom.

Sarah laughs to herself. "Positively mental."

**XxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"Jake!"

"What?"

"Shut the bathroom door, I don't put on free shows!"

"I know. I think I've got a spare $20 in my wallet."

"I'm only worth a $20?"

"I'm hoping for the matrimonial discount."

"Get changed Jake."

"Ok." A slightly disappointed husband replies.

"And… Hang on to that $20."

**XxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"Well that was fun." Diane said moodily on the drive home.

"Diane, I didn't have a choice." Jake replies while steering around a wreck.

"Three hours in a strip club?"

"It's where the arms dealer was."

"For three hours?"

"I'm not saying it was the worst assignment ever."

"I'll bet."

"You try eavesdropping while rock music is blaring, strobe lights going off and all that flesh. It didn't help that I was already worked up from our little talk earlier,"

"Jake, I have your readings right here."

"Look," he hands her his wallet, "I still have the $20."

"So," she says tucking the $20 into her bra. "What were you…"

"Hey, I need that."

"…thinking about the whole time you were in there?"

"The job, how many lap dances could one man take, how mad you were going to be, why does that dancer look like my 12th grade math teacher and how much would it cost to put a pole in our bedroom?"

"Our bedroom?"

"Just a thought."

"Thought, yeah right. More like a fantasy."

"Is it wrong to desire you?"

"Desire, come on."

Jake quickly pulls the car over and leans over to kiss his wife. It wasn't a long kiss, but it sure wasn't short. "Check my vitals now."

"They're the highest levels today."

"Higher than when I was in a room full of naked women?"

"Yes. Could you turn left on Sunrise?"

"Sure, why?"

"We've got a reservation at that little motel."

"You planned that argument didn't you?"

"You're not the only one in love with their mate. And as nice as she is, Sarah's put a little deterrent in the mating."

"Aren't we expected back?"

"We've got a couple of hours."

"I love my wife."

**XxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Sarah didn't wonder at Jake and Diane's good mood, she didn't wonder about much. Kyle's news had been shocking.

"Are you alright?" Diane asked, putting her arm around Sarah.

"I don't know."

"What happened?" Jake demanded.

"We found out who else is spying on Sarah." Kyle replied.

"Who?" Diane asked.

"How?" Jake asked.

"The bugs the reporter planted caught the culprit. He hadn't even listened to the tapes."

"Who is it?" Diane demanded.

"The Senator that Sarah works for; Senator Thompson."

All eyes look at a pale Sarah.

Kyle clears his throat. "Sarah, exactly what is the nature of your relationship with the Senator?"

"I work for him; collecting data, developing programs, interacting with other senate staffs and occasionally attending functions with or for him."

Jake gives Kyle a nod letting him know her pulse rate hadn't changed.

"Nothing personal?"

"Never."

"You're sure."

"Yes!"

"Then we have to figure out his interest in you."

**XxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Next: **Sarah gets propositioned and Jake gets a laugh.

15


	12. Chapter 12 Politics and Proposals

**Chapter 12 --- Politics and Proposals**

It was 2am and Diane was asleep, of this Jake was glad. The only illumination in the room came from his laptop; information scrolling as fast as Jake could read, new screens opening and closing with a speed and fluidity few people have seen. Jake was making notes as needed; Senator Thompson was busy and had a past in business electronics, but nothing that could tie him into the ability to build bugs, or why he would want to bug his staff member Sarah Carter.

Diane stirred causing Jake to freeze. She was reaching for him so he slid in close. After she found him and snuggled close, she slipped into a deeper sleep. It never failed to amuse him how his independent wife became clingy when sleeping, definitely gave him one of those warm fuzzy feelings. When she wasn't pregnant, in her sleep she would crawl all over him. At six months pregnant she usually just snuggled in close, slightly more comfortable for Jake, but no less pleasurable.

Turning his attention back to his computer the screen went blank. Morning would be there soon enough and he needed some sleep, even nanite enhancement had its limitations.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxX **

Jake awoke to an empty bed, listening, he heard Diane and Sarah talking over coffee; or in Diane's case herbal tea. Quickly stopping his enhanced hearing he showered and dressed. Today he was going to find some answers, maybe even to the questions he asked.

"Good morning ladies." He said cheerfully entering the kitchen.

"So, going to any strip clubs today?" Sarah asked.

"Oh man, Diane did you have to…" Jake said while blushing.

"No, but it is fun to watch you blush."

"Don't worry Jake," Sarah offered. "I've been to a few, for business reasons only. I even had a lap dance."

Diane gasps as her hands fly to her face.

"Politics can be a dirty business." Sarah adds.

"Don't let Jerry find out, he'll want to watch a repeat."

"Not a chance. How is your brother?"

"Ready to graduate and find a new scam."

"I thought he wanted to be an agent?"

"I asked 'Tankbuster' to dissuade him."

"Who's 'Tankbuster'?"

"Someone nobody messes with."

"Do tell."

"Can't."

"Alright Jake, since you won't tell me about 'Tankbuster', and you know about my lap dance, tell me something about you that's embarrassing."

"No way!"

"I'll tell." Diane pipes in.

"Diane, no!"

"When Jake proposed, we were in my apartment. He knelt down and banging his knee on my coffee table, spilling magazines all over. After we picked them up he tried again. This time in the kitchen, he knocked a picture of tea all over me…"

"Oh Jake." Sarah laughed.

"After I changed he tried again, on my front balcony."

"Don't tell me…"

"All the way down. Lucky for him it was only the second floor." Diane is laughing now.

"It's a good thing she's a doctor Jake." Sarah said through her laughter. "How did he finally propose?"

"He didn't, I took pity on him. There he was, just laying there, so I knelt beside him, took his hand and proposed... The way it was escalating I was afraid he would die before he slipped the ring on my finger."

"That's funny and sweet. Ok Jake, now one about Diane."

"No!"

"Alright. When Diane speaks Italian, she purses her lips."

"That's not embarrassing Jake." Sarah says.

"No, but it's really sexy."

Sarah sees Diane blushing. "It may be embarrassing at that."

"That explains your Gomez Addams moments."

"Hey, I take it anyway I can get it."

"That's enough Jake!" Diane pretended to sniff.

"Sarah, your assistant should be here anytime. Karen is a computer genius and looks like a school girl. She's also a marksman who earned her first Black Belt when she was five."

"I feel safe already."

"Go about your day doing everything you usually do, just keep your 'intern' handy."

"Intern, not assistant?"

"Intern's unpaid and being new you can keep her under your wing."

"Sounds easy enough."

"Under no circumstance talk about why she is really there, or the bugging, The NSA, Lou, Kyle, Fran, bodyguards, being followed, being scared… As far as anyone is concerned, you've been here with friends helping out during a rough patch of Diane's pregnancy. You will stay with us for a while, don't spread that information around or that we are NSA."

"You're into computers, she is a doctor, and I'm staying with you to help out. I want to thank you both for everything." Sarah says with such sincerity that Diane has tears in her eyes.

"We take care of our friends. We're just glad to be in a position to help." Diane replies, placing her hand on Sarah's.

"You also plugged a National Security leak." Jake added. "That will be added to your NSA file."

"The NSA has a file on me?" An alarmed Sarah asks.

"It used to be that everybody that works for, associated to and used to work for the government had a file. Mostly just background information." Jake went on, "The information isn't public and probably mirrors the background check you went through to work for Senator Thompson."

"I knew… guessed… What did you mean 'used to be'?"

"Now days we're looking harder than ever at more people in threat assessment. I don't like it, neither does Diane…"

"Not in the least." Diane grouches.

"… But we're fighting terrorists with an agenda that recognizes no human rights, no country as home and has no problem killing the innocent or its own people."

"When you put it that way…" Sarah starts, "I guess I understand, but I don't like it."

"In all honesty, I don't like it either. But I've seen the files used to weed out the innocent too many times, to accurately find the guilty and find their conspirators far too often not to recognize the need."

"Sounds a bit rehearsed Jake."

"It's a frequently debated issue at the NSA, The files are serious business to us and the ethics and morals often contested."

"Do me a favor Jake?"

"Sure."

"Don't remind me of the files again." Sarah says solemnly.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Next: **Life with Jake and Diane

5


	13. Chapter 13 Life With Jake And Diane

**Chapter 13 --- Life With Jake And Diane**

A week had gone by then two. Sarah Carter felt home sick, a little, only a little. Living with Jake and Diane was surprisingly comfortable.

As a couple they were fun. Sometimes it seemed as if they had never stopped dating; always thinking of the other, what the other liked and wanted. Nor had they stopped being best friends, they sometimes talked for hours about nothing. Problems were shared. They weren't manipulative or dishonest.

It didn't bother Jake that Diane was a genius; instead he was proud and supportive. Sarah thought that might be why Jake liked playing Boggle so much; it showed Diane's bright, inventive mind in a way she rarely allowed herself to shine.

Diane was the same way, never complaining about the endless supply of electronics He brought home, often belonging to friends and coworkers. He repaired them with a surprising ease, often collecting a small fee. Jake was also surprisingly tidy, even taking out the kitchen garbage after every meal.

He was also on the first name basis with all their neighbors. Diane less so, although as a couple they never missed a party or neighborhood meeting. It was well known that she was a research scientist; they told the neighbors scientists instead of doctor to keep her from being pestered for medical advice. This little deception kept her natural introversion from being challenged too often. Besides, Diane could talk over most anybody's head; this made her less popular with the neighborhood wives.

She also had laid out the neighborhood 'playboy' at one picnic which, unfortunately, delighted none of the women except his wife. When asked why he hadn't handled the situation himself, Jake replied, "What and have her do that to me?" or, "Did it look like she needed help?" The answer varied depending on who told the story; men the former, women the latter.

Sarah was upset then relieved that Diane took the rumor of "Foley's Harem with humor. Although she would have appreciated a little warning before Diane answered one of the wives with "What makes you think she's here for him?" A whole new rumor burned through the neighborhood in record time.

There were some very sweet times between Jake and Diane that gave Sarah something to think about. Like when she would catch Jake just watching Diane read, or work, or trying to cook. Diane would watch Jake too, especially when he did yard work shirtless. That was not the body she remembered from college, but then neither was this Jake. This one was capable and confident while being the same sweet nerd she remembered. She told Diane as much when Jake was mowing and planting a new rose bush in the backyard one Saturday:

"This is a great backyard Diane." Sarah states as she places a tray of iced herbal tea on a small table beside where Diane is not reading her book, opting instead to ogle her sweaty shirtless husband.

"Yeah, Thanks. Jake gets in these moods where he likes to make things, like the Coy pond, this deck overlooking it and the waterfall."

"What about the rose garden?"

"Mostly here when we bought the house, neglected, but Jake's salvaged most of the plants. I must admit, I'm not much of a flowers person, but when Jake finds a perfect bud and brings it to me, I just melt."

Sarah smiles, "I don't blame you; it looks like Jake's been working out."

"He uses the gym at work."

"I can tell, that really isn't the string bean that tried to play intramural football in the dorm."

"He's not the geeky tech support guy I first met either."

"Exactly how did you meet?"

"Yeah Diane, tell us a story." Jake said coming up onto the deck. "Good, which tea?" He directs at Sarah.

"Lemon Zinger."

"Excellent!" Jake exclaims, taking a gulp and sitting on the edge of Diane's chair.

"You're all sweaty."

"I'll shower after the story." Jake replies, but still moves to sit on the deck beside Diane, despite there being two unused chairs. "Common' Auntie Diane, a story."

"You sleep with your Aunt?" Diane teases.

"No, uhh… Mistress Diane?"

"You start that and she'll start wondering about us." Diane says giving Jake a fake dirty look.

"I already know you're certifiable." Sarah supplies, "In a good way of course." She answers their looks.

Jake turns to Diane, "See, I told you our secret would leak out."

"Wasn't much of a secret sweetheart," Diane admits, scruffing Jake's sweaty hair.

"Ok, back to the story." He prompts.

"Why don't you tell it?" She says drying her hand on her pants.

"You've heard my side, but I don't think I've ever heard yours."

"Ok, there was an explosion…"

Jake interrupts, "Start earlier."

"Hmmm… I was monitoring an experiment for Dr…. 'She thinks a second. "Dr. Classified, when he ordered me to a different lab. I actually passed Jake in the hall; he was so busy looking around, it was his first time in such a classified area, that I don't think he noticed me…"

Jake looks sheepishly down.

"A few minutes later, there was an explosion in the lab Jake was working in. Absolutely not his fault." Diane answers the questioning look she had seen on Sarah's face. "Jake was working on a computer and what blew up was totally unrelated and classified. He was given a citation for spreading the word about the explosion and saving valuable computer information while wounded."

"_Excellent story sweetheart!' Jake 'thinks' to Diane_.

"Anyway, I patched him up, monitored him for a few days and found my best friend,"

"And husband." Sarah adds.

"That came after a lot of begging." She says looking fondly at Jake.

"You didn't have to do that much begging. Hey!" Jake exclaims as Diane flicks cold condensation from her glass onto him. "That actually felt pretty good."

The rest of the morning is spent much the same way. Except for when Diane got a leg cramp. Jake massages it out of her ending with a foot massage that has Diane squirming with pleasure.

"You two need a room."

"Yeah, Kyle splits us up on car trips." Diane admits.

"Blame Kevin." Jake adds.

"What's he got to do with it?"

"When Diane and I got engaged he sent me a book on reflexology. Said it was the secret to a happy wife."

"It took Jake a month to get it right. When he did… I sent Kevin a fruit basket with a 'Thank You' note."

"A fruit basket?"

"It was all I could think of."

"It helps that Diane has sensitive feet."

"He means I'm ticklish."

"And kicks like a stuck mule."

"I'm not that bad…"

"Powerful things come in small packages; TNT, plastic, the atom. Diane's brain and kick."

Playfully kicking Jake, "Go on magic fingers, take a shower."

"Is that a hint?"

"Only if you want to get closer than the bottom of my feet."

Jake runs inside.

Sarah starts laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"You two. I mean you're both kind of quiet, reserved even. But in private you tease and joke like… I don't know, it's just nice to see a couple so at ease with each other and in love."

Diane grins.

"That's all she needs," Fran says from the door, "another cheerleader."

"Don't listen to her; she's mad because Kyle broke their date last night."

"Is he alright?"

"Business." Fran answers.

"Oh, Ok." Sarah isn't sure how to reply.

"He'll make it up to you." Diane says trying to sooth her friend.

"I'll be alright, it's just that the same thing happened the last time my family was in town."

"I didn't know you were that serious?"

"We're not. I have never hid who I date from my family. It's old fashioned, but so are they. I don't think it's too much to ask for whoever I date to have a dinner with my family on the few occasions that they are in town."

"Sounds reasonable to me." Sarah says.

"To me too." Diane admits.

"So, Fran, why are you here?" Diane asks.

"We've got some results to go over."

"It was such a nice day." Diane sighs. "Sarah you should come in, at least until Jake is free."

"Yes Matron."

"I know, even a gilded cage is still a cage. Fran, why don't you set up in my office? I'll be there in a minute."

"Sure Boss."

After Fran has left, Diane turns her attention to Sarah, "It'll be fine, we just want you to be safe."

"I know, it's just so frustrating. My own boss, a Senator I respect, has me bugged. The CIA and the news media also. Why am I so popular? What is it that I know? What is going on?"

"I don't know Sarah, but we will find out. I promise!"

"So do I." Jake says from the door. "We've got a dozen people under investigation and observation."

"And you know?"

"I can't tell you Sarah. Diane, Fran is waiting." Jake says while giving his wife his hand to help her stand. Then giving her a kiss.

"See what happens when you clean yourself up."

"Yeah, pretty girls can't keep their lips off me."

"So you think I'm pretty."

"I think you're beautiful, but I know you're trying to avoid going in to see Fran."

"Ok warden." Diane accedes.

Jake smiles as he watches her go inside. "So Sarah, want to play chess?"

"No."

"Backgammon?"

"No."

"Name that Tune?"

"No."

"I See, I See?"

Sarah looks at Jake with Kyle's patented arched eyebrow. "Can everyone do that but me?" He wonders to himself. "What do you want to order for lunch? Diane wants anything but Chinese."

"How about pizza?"

"Is Fran staying?"

"No, she's got plans with Kyle."

"Sure about that?"

"Pretty sure, why?"

"She's mad at Kyle."

"Does he know?"

"I'm not sure."

"This could get interesting."

"He's coming here?"

"That's the rumor."

"This could get interesting. There's something about you and Diane that I've always been curious about."

"Fire away."

"When did you fall in love?"

"I don't know. Maybe when we met; maybe when we first shared a pizza."

"You can do better than that."

"As for myself, the closer we got as friends the stronger my feelings were. One day I just couldn't see tomorrow without her in it. I do know that we fought the feelings, because of where we work. I think our resolve crumbled when we kissed under the mistletoe."

"A Christmas romance, how romantic."

"It was March."

"March? You don't kiss under the mistletoe in March!"

"Her truck broke down on the way to a play. We sat under a tree to wait on the tow truck. We just kissed. Diane's the one who noticed the mistletoe. It took two hours for the tow truck to find us. By then, well, the only real question was who do we tell."

"What do you mean, 'who do you tell'?"

"We had to be discrete at work, but since most of our time was spent at work… Well you get the picture."

"I guess I do. Who said 'I love you' first?"

"Nosy ain't you?"

"Common' give Foley."

"I'd better talk before you break out the rubber hose."

"Nah, with you it'd be nylon." She says stretching out a leg.

"You know, three years ago that threat would have had me giving up Aunt Betty's State Fair Blue Ribbon prize winning Home Made Bread and Butter Pickle recipe."

"And now?"

"I'm tougher now."

"What makes Jake Foley crack now?"

He scrunches his face up in thought. "Well I know about 80 ways to get Information out of me. All but one involve Diane."

"What's the one?"

"Being locked in a room with Jerry."

"He's not that bad."

"He's worse! He's going to graduate from Georgetown and nobody will hire him because he's always trying to run a scam."

"What's he going to do?"

"It looks like he's going to be selling timeshares in Akron."

"I didn't know people still bought those?"

"Not so much."

"Mind if I break up this tea party?" A voice with a little gravel, a lot of experience and full of authority, came from the door.

Jake came out of his seat in surprise. "Director Skerrit. What are you doing here?"

"I came to talk with the young lady." He gave a half bow to Sarah. "With your permission of course."

Sarah looked at the stranger then at Jake, and understood two things: this man had the authority to have summoned her, not called on, and Jake didn't trust him. How she knew that last bit of information she wasn't sure.

"Jake why don't you help Diane with the coffee?"

Jake knew the request for the order it was and bowed out, semi-gracefully, tripping through the door. "I'm Ok." He embarrasly called.

As Director Skerrit sat down at the table, he pulled a cigarette pack sized white box from his shirt pocket and pressed a button. "This will prevent eaves dropping."

"Is that really a problem?"

"There's no telling for sure."

"It must be serious for a one-on-one with a Director."

"I want to talk to you about working for us."

**XxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Next: **Anger, Tears and Ardor

11


	14. Chapter 14 Anger, Tears and Ardor

**Chapter 14 --- Anger, Tears and Ardor**

Jake was shocked. It wasn't that he hadn't heard Sarah cuss before; a word here, a couple of words there, but never with as much anger as she spewed now. Fury, might be an accurate description.

After looking out of her office, Diane had locked the door sequestering herself and Fran for the duration.

Impressed with the device the Skerrit had dropped, Jake sent the schematics to Diane's computer in anticipation of Skerrit or one of his boys returning for it. Knowing how to circumvent the device would be useful, especially if no one knew they were aware of its capabilities. Can't trust the directors, not one little bit.

It had been amusing to see Director Skerrit almost at a run. The man often used two canes just to walk. Jake knew he should feel compassion for someone who had given both legs for his country; but for Skerrit, not so much.

Finally, Sarah's rant had slowed. Apparently Skerrit had tried to recruit her as a spy on Capitol Hill. Jake could have told him to save his breath. Sarah had come to Jake and Diane because she was scared. That she had covered up information about Jake had more to do with personal loyalty and friendship than anything else.

Diane and Fran were watching on Diane's computer. "Jakes transmission is crystal clear; your programming is incredible!"

"I've recently gained an understanding… Also, Jake built this computer; the more familiar he is with the machine, the better he can connect."

"Still this… Why haven't you told me about this?"

"We just finished this version. Having Sarah here is good for testing purposes."

"If I didn't know better I'd swear you were jealous?"

"Me jealous? Of a leggy blonde with a perfect figure and eyes that Jake dreamed about for eight years."

"Diane, Jake doesn't want…"

"I know!" Diane interrupts, "I think I'm more jealous of her body than how Jake once felt."

"Good, if I had to wrestle with one of your pity parties again, I'd, I'd… I'd plant another bug on Sarah so she'd be too scared to ever leave!"

"You wouldn't… No you just might." Diane laughs, "Ok, take Fran off the invitee list to my pity parties."

"Where's Sarah?"

"Jake's hugging her."

"And you're alright with that?"

"She was crying, besides Jake is still transmitting." Diane replies as the screen goes blank.

Diane bolts for the door as a message appears on the screen. "Diane – need a woman's help – Sarah is crying."

With a sigh of relief Diane opens the door.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxX**

That night in bed Diane surprised Jake with an aggressive attitude that he rarely saw, at least without prompting. Afterward they lay on the floor, Jake wasn't sure what had gotten into Diane, but he wanted a case of it.

"Are you alright?"

"Ohhh yeahhh…"

"What got into you?"

"Well…" She smiles with a glint in her eyes.

"Not that! You were, well… You haven't… Not in… Diane you were aggressive."

"You were comforting Sarah, you keeping me in the loop, you being so wonderful; Jake Foley, great guy and total turn-on. I thought we both could use, well, a treat."

"You are the genius. We didn't get to rough did we?"

"Don't be silly stud. I had you under control the whole time."

"Uhh… Even when… Did you… You know?"

"Humm… Yes, oh yes and ohhhh yessss!"

Wrapping his arms around his wife he smiles and kisses her neck.

"Jake?"

"Yes dear?"

"Can you help me up?"

"Anything my love."

"You don't have to spread it on so thick, you've got the girl."

"Just laying a foundation, you know, for next time."

"Pretty confident Buster?"

"Only since I married a beautiful woman."

"Pretty hot huh?"

"So hot I can't carry matches."

"Jake?"

"So hot I haven't had a hot shower in years."

"Jake?"

"So hot I had to learn to like hot tea."

"Jake!"

"Yes sweetheart?"

"Can we get off the floor now?"

"Sure." Jake spryly stands with Diane in his arms and sits her on their bed.

Laying back she pulls the covers up, almost demurely, and pats the mattress beside her. "Your next assignment, Agent Foley, if you choose to accept it, is to cuddle your gravid wife. As always this offer will self-destruct in five seconds."

Jake stepped around the bed and slid alongside Diane. "I accept the mission and forgo the usual briefing."

"Only because I've already debriefed you." She said with a sly smile.

Jake chuckled as Diane lay back resting her head on his bicep. "Diane, do we have any onions?"

"Wha…? What made you think of onions? Don't tell me it's my breath!"

"No Diane, it's nothing like that. I was just trying to figure out how to get Sarah to cry tomorrow."

She turned and looked at him. "You miss sleeping on the couch that much?"

"Maybe I'll buy her a balloon…"

"How does the deck sleep?"

"While I'm out buying you flowers."

"Good comeback. Stop before you're buying jewelry and sleeping with the Coy."

"Speaking of which, what do you want where the Coy pond is?"

"Something wrong with the Coy?"

"Nah, it's just that ponds and little ones don't mix very well."

"I'm going to be such a bad mother!"

"You're going to be a brilliant mother."

"I couldn't even see the danger…"

"Stop it!" Jake yelled causing Diane to cower. "Who brought all those door and drawer stops? Or all the plastic covers for the sharp angles on the furniture? Don't forget the outlet covers, the door knob cover and the toilet seat latches." He say's calmer.

"But I…"

"That's not even mentioning the baby monitoring systems you've looked at." He continues, pulling her close and kissing her pate.

"I missed…"

"Junior's not even here yet, you can hold off feeling like a failure until the kid's chosen Yale over Harvard."

"That's an ugly thought Jake Foley!"

"I don't think my parents thought I wasn't a failure until I married a hot doctor."

"So, if I hadn't taken pity…"

"Hey, hey, I wasn't that bad a catch!"

"No, I'd say we both got lucky."

Jake smiled and wiggled his eyebrows. Diane playfully slaps his stomach, "Jake you are… are…"

"A lucky man in love with his wife?"

"Nice save." Diane yawns and pulls the sheet up under her chin. "Get the lights sweetheart?" She asks leaning harder against Jake.

"Your wish…" He whispers as she drops off to sleep. "…is mine." As he squints at the light it extinguishes.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Next: **Cotton Candy and the King

**Be Kind Please Review**

6


	15. Chapter 15 Cotton Candy and the King

**Chapter 15 --- Cotton Candy and the King**

"Come in Fran." Diane called at the knock to her home office door. Fran must have a date if she's early; she'll be wanting to leave early.

"Just me." Sarah answered opening the door. "Still Ok to come in."

Closing the screen she was looking at, Diane pointed to a chair. "Of course, do you need anything?"

Pulling the chair close, Sarah sat and stared Diane in the eyes. "I was going to ask what is up with Jake. But that smile on your face tells me… not to worry."

"What did Jake do?"

"Ate cold pizza for breakfast."

"He does that often."

"While humming 'The Last Farewell'?"

"That's a little different."

"Did I mention it was the pepperoni, anchovy and artichoke…"

"The rat! That was my lunch."

"Don't worry about that, by the look on his face, now would be the time to ask for a new car, diamonds and/or a fur coat."

"I'm hoping she'll settle for lunch at Willow's." Jake said from the hall, looking through the open door.

"Sounds nice sweetheart, although could we talk about diamonds – maybe?"

"Keep looking at me like that…" Jake began, then stopped. "I would if I could." And he quietly walked off.

"Damn."

**XxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Later Diane found Jake in the garage fixing a pile of PDAs. "Jake are you Ok?"

"Yeah." He replied turning from the workbench to look at his bride, "I'm sorry."

"No, I am. You've made me so happy. Happier than I ever imagined I could or would be. You give me so much. Take me to Willow's; wine me – er – Sparkling water me, dine me, whisper into my shell like ear those things you know I like to hear."

Jake smiled but looked down at his feet.

"Jake, Sarah's gone to work with Karen, and Fran is in my office. But we can spend the afternoon together." Diane said giving Jake her best schoolgirl-with-a-crush look.

"No fair using that look." Jake said winking at Diane. "It sounds like a good afternoon. It won't be long till 'taking my baby out' will mean something else."

"You think of me as your baby?" She teased.

"Well… I figure even the nanites couldn't save me if I called you my 'old lady'," Diane bristled, "besides," Jake continued," with your complexion baby is more appropriate."

"That's sweet Jake, but I'm not that much older than you, 'boy toy'."

Jake smiled, "You sure are tempting lady. There's a carnival nearby; I could buy you some cotton candy and a spin on the carousel."

"You're such a big spender."

"Hey, Willow's is not cheap and you like the carnival. Especially the violent games: Wack-a-Mole, knock the bottles over, Ring-the-Bell, Dart Throw, Knock the Clowns Down and all the shooting games."

"True, but I'm in more of a Tunnel-Of-Love mood."

"Do tell."

"Not now lover, I've got a hot assistant waiting."

"Hot?"

"Under the collar when I keep her waiting and she's wanting to get away early."

"Best go; our reservations are for 12:45."

"Will you…"

"I already ordered your Baked Alaska."

"I may have to wear my pretty knickers."

"You know, we don't have to go out."

"Yes we do, especially if you want to see the pretty."

"Good-bye, see you later, Ta ta, Adios, Auf Wiederschen, Sayonara, Aloha; what are you waiting for?"

"A kiss."

"Man I'm glad you weren't kidding about me being a 'boy toy'."

"Yakety, yakety." Diane says as she puts her hand behind Jake's neck and pulls him down to her.

The kiss wasn't what epic poems are written about, nor did it lead past the moment; but each of them enjoyed the moment.

"Pick you up at 12:00?"

"Make it 11:15." She smiled, waving her fingers as she passed through the door.

Jake stood there, staring at the closed door; on his workbench the electronics came to life.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxX**

The afternoon had been great; starting with a little one-on-one time, a romantic lunch and relaxing while people watching at the carnival from a shaded park bench.

"Diane," Jake started, momentarily distracted by her licking cotton candy from her fingers.

"Right here." She answered, leaning her shoulder against her husband, before licking a last piece from her thumb.

"I kind of envy those fingers." He said putting his arm around her.

"Short and sticky?" She teased, looking up into his face, batting her eyelashes."

"You know you make the whole 'bespectacled' look totally sexy."

"And if I had my hair pulled up it'd be the whole librarian thing?"

"Am I getting predictable?"

"Actually no, except for telling me you're going away on a mission."

Jake looked at her and took her hand in his kissing it. "Humm… sweet."

"I didn't have cotton candy on that hand."

Jake smiled down at her. "Don't make it any the less sweet."

Diane smiled then laughed nervously, "How long will you be gone?"

"A week to ten days."

"What has you worried?"

"I have to be… I'm going after domestic terrorists." He held out his right arm and rolled up the sleeve – his Wolf Pack scar had risen.

"Are the Wolf Pack involved?"

"No, but Kyle believes it will give me that tough guy mentality."

"Good."

"Good?"

"Whatever it takes, I want you back in one piece. I'll be entering my eighth month, and if you aren't here mom will come down."

"Karen will be staying with you and Sarah. Fran and Kyle will be over more often…"

"I'd rather have Kyle in the War Room."

"Lou hates it when you call Sat Ops the War Room. Besides, think of all the great rumors that Kyle's presence will create."

"I wish the rumors would stop. I don't want our child to grow up where you've got a harem and I'm Xena the warrior slut." Diane said sadly.

"I always thought you were more like Wonder Woman."

Diane arched her eyebrow in disbelief.

"Think about it. First there's the names; Diane – Diana. And the dark hair, fair skin, killer bod, lasso of truth…"

"Lasso? Where?" She looked down at her two empty hands.

Jake laughed and reached into her purse, pulling out her PDA calling up the JMD screen with a glance.

Diane joined Jake in laughing. "It works both ways sweetheart." She looked at the screen and it changed to the DMD screen then to a BMD screen.

"You're monitoring the baby?" Jake's joviality changed to grave concern, "Has there been an infestation?"

Taking his hand in hers, "No infestation, the BMD is reading from my nanites. If something happens an alarm will sound and hopefully I'll be able to prevent infestation."

Jake rapped his forehead with a fist, "Knock on wood."

"Sweetheart," Diane cooed lovingly, "that's not where your wood is."

He blushed, "I haven't had to worry about that for 21 months tomorrow."

"You remembered, that's sweet!" She grins as she pulls his head down for a kiss. "Ok stud, lets go home. I hear there's a hot woman waiting for you there."

"I doubt it. Only woman in the world is right now," Jake says while helping Diane to stand, "under protective custody."

Diane puts her arm around his waist and he his arm went around her shoulders as they begin to amble towards their car.

"Then who are…?"

"Just some guys with funny shapes and queer fashion taste."

"So you think I'm pretty?"

"Yes, pretty."

"And?"

"Beautiful."

"And?"

"Gorgeous."

"And?"

"You know, this could take a while."

"Keep going Thesaurus man."

"Hey, call me Roget. Sexy."

"And?"

"Alluring."

Half an hour later as Jake turns the ignition off in their driveway, a slightly hoarse Jake concludes with, "Vixen."

"Vixen?"

"Female fox."

"Ok, you win."

"What did I win?"

"Your choice on the pizza tonight, and…" Diane spreads her arms slightly and indicates herself.

Jake's eyes run up and down her gravid form a couple of times, his smile turning into a grin. He has a spas moment, first forgetting to unlock the car door before trying to exit, then forgetting his seatbelt was still on. Finally getting around the car to help his laughing wife out. She pulls him down for a long loving kiss.

"It's a good thing I find spas attacks irresistible."

"You married the King, baby." Jake says with a bad Elvis imitation.

Stepping back, Diane gives a sleight bow. "How may this humble wench be of service o' King?"

"Get thee to the Royal Bed Cambers and make yourself presentable whilst I behead the Knave that spies on us from yon hedge." He escorts the fair wench across the moat and through the castle gates before turning to deal with their nosy neighbor, Jon.

"Hi Jon, you need something?"

"Yeah, I was talking with some of the neighbors and we were wondering if you were opening a boarding house."

"You against pretty girls?"

"No. But you're starting to look like a polygamist."

"Well I do have a wife, girl friend and a mistress…"

Looking around to see if they were being listened to, Jon asks in a hushed voice, "How do you keep them separate?"

Jake leans closer to the hedge and says in a conspiratorial tone, "It helps when they're all Diane."

"Oh. Helps to keep their names straight." Jon said clearly missing the point.

"It also helps that they're all so high," Jake raises his hand to show Diane's height. "Have dark brown hair," He spreads his hands about two feet apart. "And they all look exactly like the woman I just brought home."

"You really stick to a type don't you?"

Jake just shook his head. How could anyone be that dense. "Was there anything else?"

"We were just wondering how long the blonde was staying?"

"We're not sure. She's here to help Diane during her pregnancy. Tomorrow a new brunette moves in."

"What?!" Jon's eyes bulge out.

"Relax man, you'll stroke out. She's just going to be here while I'm on a business trip. It should be no more than a couple of weeks."

"Why does an NSA tech support guy go on a business trip?"

"I'm going to the west coast for training on some new equipment." Jake was tiring of this conversation, he stared at Jon's house for a second.

"Dad!" Jon's 11 year old son called, "The cables out!"

"I better go see…" Jon said under his breath as he turned towards his home.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Jake had enjoyed the afternoon, once Diane got through the whole teasing part about his wife, girl friend and mistress crack she had overheard.

By the time Sarah and Karen arrived the first and third aspects had been explored and the second was being examined while they watched 'The Matrix'.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Next: **Texas, Tears and a Car Crash

9


	16. Chapter 16 Texas, Tears and a Car Crash

**Chapter 16 --- Texas, Tears and a Car Crash**

Diane was tired; Fran was merciless with her testing. "I had a good teacher." Had been her response to Diane's grips. "Going to be adding milquetoast to the assistant requirements," was Diane's muttered epitaph.

The news was consistently good, so far junior was nanite free, but stress was exhausting Diane. Jake had been on the mission for ten days and Diane was constantly watching the JMD screen on Jake's computer, except when Sarah was around. Diane was keeping very late nights.

A surprisingly nice part of the evenings was when Lou stopped by to give Diane an unofficial report on Jake. She was always encouraging and a surprisingly good story teller, catching Diane up on the gossip from Sat Ops: Hart's juggling three girl friends, Carver scared off another beau and Kyle's house hunting. Diane knows that Fran doesn't know and is worried about strange phone calls and disappearances.

On the eleventh day of Jake's mission, Fran ordered Diane to complete bed rest.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Jake was pissed. The Intel on this group of domestic terrorists had too many holes in it to be accidental. Werner obviously wants him away from Dine to stress her out, endangering their baby.

The Big Country in North Texas, Jake swears, is the noisiest place he's ever been. The area is in a three year drought; when the wind blows tree limbs clatter against each other, grass sounds like sand paper and with every step he takes on the ground he swears he hears dirt crunching at least five feet below the surface.

When it had been discovered that he understood computers he was pressed into service immediately. It was simple work for him to download tracking software into their systems. He'd been in eight camps the past two weeks and had learned two surprising details: One, the leadership of this Southern Separatists group were all from the North. The second was very worrying – there is a US Senator at the apex of the group. One Senator Mead, who is best friends with Senator Thompson.

His extraction had been easy. One nanite controlled car chase followed by Jake's truck 'losing' control and crashing into a telephone pole, blowing up with a medical cadaver inside.

Watching from a helicopter were Jake and Kyle.

"And Fran wonders why I like muscle cars from the '60s."

Closing the remote booster he had used to control his truck, Jake smirks, "I thought you just liked the power?"

"Well there is that. Driving something that powerful and fast makes you feel powerful."

"You sound like Dick."

"Agent Fox? You still hanging around that fossil?"

"Hey, if I've learned anything from you it's to use all available resources. He's 'been there and done that', besides he tells goods stories."

"Any of them true?"

"Diane thinks so."

"I thought she didn't like him."

"She didn't, but after we married, he quit trying to get her shirt off. Then she warmed up to him, even letting him smoke on the deck – if she's not around."

"And he listens to her?"

"He follows his chauvinistic remarks with genuine respect. Women seem to eat it up. Just ask Lou."

Kyle stares at him for a long time. "Lou is dating Richard Fox."

"If you call a dozen dinners over the last three years dating."

"You think you know someone."

"It's not that odd Kyle. He has NSA clearance and he's not a subordinate so she can be more open with him than most. Diane thinks she enjoys being treated like a lady on occasion."

"I just never thought about it. I mean she's Lou!"

"It's easier to not think about it. Anyway, I want to go home."

"Eager to get back to your harem?"

Jake shook his head. "That neighborhood is about as gossipy as Sat Ops."

Handing Jake a bag with his personal processions in it Kyle says, "Fran wants you to call her first. That's an order from your doctor."

"Why? Diane's worried."

"It's about Diane. Now, call Fran while I arrange our ride home."

**XxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Eighteen days after Jake left on his mission Diane awakes to find Jake sleeping in a chair, holding her hand.

A smile brushes her lips until she realizes she must look a mess. She tries to comb her hair with her fingers the way Jake does and uses a tissue to wipe the sleep from her eyes. Somewhere in doing all that she notices Jake's hand tightening on hers. "Don't look at me!"

"You're right."

"I'm… What?"

"You're far too beautiful to look at with the naked eye."

"Jake!" An exasperated Diane began, "I… I missed you!"

"I missed you to sweetheart." Jake moved and sat on the side of the bed. "You sure are pretty."

"Jake…"

"Diane, I haven't seen you in two and a half weeks. I missed everything about you." He helps her sit up and looks deep into her eyes. "I love you so much…" Jake couldn't finish, Diane had leaned her head to his chest and was crying.

"I was so scared," she cried. "I love you too!"

Jake held her as she cried herself to sleep.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"Fran," Jake asked over his coffee, "why did she cry so much?"

"Judging from her readings," Fran leans back from the kitchen table and says thoughtfully, "she was reacting to the sudden relief of a great stress."

"Why didn't you want me to call her last night?"

"She wouldn't have gotten any sleep, or anyone else for that matter."

"Why?" Jake asks as he crosses his arms over his chest.

"She wanted to great you home with a spotless house, big dinner and be glammed up."

"The house looks great, there's pizza in the 'fridge and Diane never looked lovelier."

"You're a good man, Jake Foley." Fran puts her hand on his arm. "She's going to need you for what comes next."

"What does come next?" A puzzled Jake asks.

Fran puts her hands on his shoulders, looks deep into his eyes and scares him with just one word; "Caesarean."

**XxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Next: **The New Boss

5


	17. Chapter 17 The New Boss

**Chapter 17 --- The New Boss**

Kyle absently put his arm around Fran, something he had never done at work before, "How are they?"

"The baby's perfect, Diane should be coming out of the anesthetic anytime now, but Jake's a mess."

"What do you mean?" He asks glancing down at her PDA.

"Look at Jake. That's fear and elation rolled into one very good man."

Through the glass wall in her lab they watch Jake sitting beside Diane holding her hand with one hand and the other on the crib his daughter sleeps in. : If this goes on very long he might split like Agent Fox."

"Why was she put all the way under?"

"It was her decision at the last minute. She was scared and didn't want the nanites to be aggressive."

"How will this affect future… you know children?"

"Not a problem. They can have as many as they wish. Has Jake talked about wanting more?"

"No, has Diane?"

"Fran?"

"Fran!" Kyle gives her a little shake.

"Just between you and me?"

"Of course."

"She may not fully have a choice. Her sacral spinal cord sends out parasympathetic impulses at an abnormally rapid rate."

Arching an eyebrow, Kyle asks, "Could we have that in English please?"

"She is easily aroused, very easily."

"Is it the nanites?"

"I don't know, the variables are… It could be natural, combined with her Catholic upbringing; it could explain her social ineptitude. You know the two sides warring with each other. I just don't know."

"You can do better than that."

"Yes I can. However, I doubt she or Jake would want… They are happy with each other and I haven't heard any complaints, so I don't have any reason to investigate."

"She's going to start training in earnest as an agent."

"That's a waste!"

"I agree, she doesn't have it in her."

"I think she'll be a fine agent. However, her new insights into nanotechnology are impressive now that she has first hand experience."

"I hadn't thought of it that way. My concern is when she's put into a fife or death situation. How will she react? Cab she take a life?"

"Jake wouldn't let her…"

"Unless I miss my guess, Diane will be put in the situation as soon as Director Warner can arrange it."

"Oh!" Fran exclaimed softly.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxX**

It was 2am and Jake was watching Diane nurse little Nora Lee. His entire world is in this room with his beautiful baby daughter and his exciting wife. She dislikes that description, preferring lovely, graceful, queen of al he holds dear. He prefers it when she blushes to being called "Blessing".

Looking up with a wide smile for her husband, she asks, "Did you get any sleep?"

"Not much. I called mom and dad, then mom and dad and Jerry. Your sister's moved again, hopefully she'll call soon. Kevin was in a talking mood, then I had to recount everything to Jenny."

"How are they?"

"Doing good. Next month Jenny has a meeting with her lawyers in DC, something about her fathers' estate. Kevin's going to come along and spent a couple of days with us."

"Where will we put them? The house is full."

"Jenny still has her father's Brownstone, she let's her mother use it on her frequent trip here."

"She still husband hunting?"

"When is she not?"

"Remember when she met Kyle?"

Jake smiles remembering the day Kyle had picked him up from 'Louie's On The Green' for some national emergency. "I thought only LaFortunada had the power to scare him."

Laying Nora Lee in her crib, Diane stretched and climbed into bed. Jake walked over and looked down at their daughter, smiling.

"Jake?"

Turning, he looked at his wife who was patting the bed beside her. "Come to bed, it's been a long time since I've been able to snuggle up with you."

Climbing into bed beside her, "You're not too sore?"

"No, it's been 36 hours, I've mostly healed. But all I want is a cuddle."

"Why Mrs. Foley, in front of the kid?"

"I think we can risk it." She says wrapping her arms around him and stretching out along Jake's body. "I've missed this." She said laying her head on his shoulder and closing her eyes.

Jake turns his head, inhaling her freshly washed scent of jasmine and Dove soap. "You're amazing Diane."

She opens one eye and looks up at Jake.

"It's true! You're brilliant, beautiful and loving. If I wasn't nanite enhanced my heart would explode." Jake closes his eyes and curls his arm around Diane; not noticing that her eyes are wide open staring at him.

Two hours later she's rocking Nora Lee back to sleep, still looking at her husband in awe. She's still not used to being loved as completely unconditionally as Jake does. Looking down at little Nora Lee, "Your mother is silly little girl. Yes she is. Yes she is. You have the best daddy in the whole world. He loves us and will protect us. Yes he will. Yes he will." She cooed gently. "We really are lucky little bambino." Laying her child in the crib and turning, she sees Jake staring at her; he picks the covers up so she can slide in next to him. Letting him pull her close she hears him softly say, "Thank you."

**XxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Sarah was drawn to the kitchen by a wonderful aroma, coffee and cinnamon rolls; so what if the coffee was decaf or that the cinnamon rolls came from a can. She hadn't realized how hungry she was until she stepped out of the shower and smelled the rolls baking. Quickly throwing in warmups and flip-flops, she headed toward the kitchen.

Diane was seated at the table with a steaming cup of coffee with her head bowed. At first Sarah thought that Diane was praying, until a soft snore reached her ears. Seeing that the oven timer was about to expire, Sarah turned it off and removed the cinnamon rolls from the oven. Transferring the rolls from the jelly roll pan to a plate, she placed it on the table and poured herself a cup of coffee.

Diane stirred and stared at the plate of cinnamon rolls that had appeared in front of her.

"Good morning." Sarah said giving Diane a start. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

Giving Sarah a tired smile, Diane yawned. "It's Ok; I didn't realize how tired I was."

"Didn't Nora sleep?"

"A couple of hours at a time, but that's not why I'm tired."

"What's wrong?"

"Jake…"

When Diane couldn't finish, Sarah asked, "Where is he and what did he do?"

"Jake was called in to work about five, but he said something…"

"What is it? What did he say to upset you?"

Tears grew in her eyes. "He… I… It's…"

"Diane, what's wrong?" She asked taking Diane's hand in hers.

Covering Sarah's hand with her own, Diane pushed through her emotions. "Jake… I… I'm happy!" With a nod from Sarah, she continued. "He gives… He loves me more than I thought was possible. I'm blessed to have him as my husband. He loves me with no expectations, no strings, completely unconditionally and he appreciates me!"

"All that and a beautiful baby; is there something I can do?"

Diane smiles and offers Sarah a cinnamon roll.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Next: **Making Love The Old Fashioned Way

6


	18. Chapter 18 Love, The Old Fashioned Way

**Chapter 18 --- Making Love The Old Fashioned Way **

It was after dark when Jake got home. He had eaten a microwave burrito for dinner. Before his marriage they had been haute cuisine, now they tasted like cardboard. The only light in the house came from his and Diane's bedroom, so he pulled his shirt off while walking down the hall and threw it at Diane as he walked through the door, catching Sarah full on the face.

"Nice one Jake!"

"I am so sorry Sarah!" Jake pleaded, "I didn't think… Where is Diane?" Concern colored his voice.

"She's on the deck waiting to talk to you."

Moving to look at his sleeping daughter, he softly asks, "Why?"

"Go Jake." Sarah says pointedly.

"Did I do or forget something?"

"Go to the deck Jake." She adds more softly, "Listen to you r wife."

As Jake heads to the door he's hit on the back of the head with his smelly shirt. "And put on a fresh shirt!" Sarah advised.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxX**

With a fresh shirt and washed face, Jake approaches the back door, listening to the 'tick, tick, tick' of a pacing Diane's heels. Taking a deep breath he passed through the door and stood staring at his wife; with her hair pulled up, wearing his favorite little black dress – the one she wore at Kevin and Jen's wedding.

Noticing Jake staring at her she asks, "Jake please sit here." She indicates a chair separated from the others.

"Is everything alright?" He asks after taking his seat.

"Please," she pleads, "just listen"

He nods, worry etched on his moonlit face.

"Jake, I love you." Diane softly begins, raising a hand to stop his reply. "I need to say this. I think the world of you; husband, best friend, lover, protector, partner, clown, therapist…" She pulls the pins holding her hair up. "I need you to know that you make me happy…" Using her hands, she combs her hair out, giving a shake of her head to settle it around her shoulders. "… I feel more happiness and more love than I ever dreamed there existed…" Walking up to her husband she takes his hand and kisses it. "…Mostly, I want you to know that I appreciate you…" She sits on his lap, "… Do you know why I wore this dress?"

"It's my favorite?"

"Why is it your favorite?"

"It's the one you wore to Kevin and Jenny's wedding…"

"Keep going."

"…Our first dance, the first time I noticed you were prettier than Sarah. Your breath was minty. You killed me… …That's it isn't it?"

"You trusted me with your life. No one has ever had that much faith in me before, including myself."

"I still do."

"I know. That's why I wanted, without it being the popular euphemism, to make love to you tonight." She said laying her head on his shoulder.

"You are an amazing woman, Constance Diane Hughes Foley, consider the love made…" Wrapping his arms around her, neither notice the two sets of eyes spying on them.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"I know little one that you are too young to understand or maybe to even see them, but anytime love is that evident you need to watch and not interrupt. Now, let's get you back to bed."

**XxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"… and I am also happy." He is silenced with a deep kiss.

"Can we just sit here, enjoying the moonlight?"

"Ok, after one question."

Sitting up Diane looks at Jake.

"Marry me."

"What!?"

"Well, renew our vows. Just you, me and Nora Lee, in a cabin in Virginia."

"Jake…" He smiles at her hopefully. "… I accept." Handing him her engagement ring, she teasingly wiggles her fingers until he captures the right one and returns the ring to its rightful place; earning him another kiss.

Noticing Jake's gallant effort to stifle a yawn, Diane stands and strikes a pose. "Not sexy enough for you?"

"No… Yeah… What?" Jake jumbles his thoughts with eyes rounded in confusion.

Diane 'thinks' at Jake, "_Just kidding buster_."

"_Sweetheart, you are too much!_" He 'thinks' back. Leaning down for a kiss he is disappointed when she takes his hand, pulling him toward the house.

"Come on boy-toy, let's get you to bed." Answering the surprise and eager look on his face, she adds. "Easy boy. In a week I'm going to eat you alive, until then we're cuddle buddies."

"I can live with that."

Smiling at her husband, she takes his hand and leads him through the house. Jake stops her at their bedroom's doorway; looking at Sarah holding Nora Lee, gently rocking her.

Wrapping his arms around Diane, he pulls her back against him. They stand there watching their baby and friend. Jake lowers his head until his chin is resting on Diane's head and 'thinks' to her, "_My real life beats any fantasy I ever had_."

"_How so?_"

"_My beautiful, sexy, desirable wife, who is dragging me to bed, is the most amazing woman on the planet. That's reality. In college I sometimes fantasized about coming home from work and finding Sarah rocking my child. So here I am seeing my fantasy come to life, but preferring my reality._"

Diane leans back against Jake and giggles. "_Go get your child._" She 'thinks', "Sarah, thank you for your help."

"With this little sweetie, anytime."

"Jake, I'll be back in a minute."

"Ok Diane." He didn't mind a few minutes alone with Nora Lee. The little piece of himself holds him enthralled. When he hears laughter coming from Sarah's room he doesn't mind, he is with his girl.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Laughing, Diane said "I can't believe you were spying on us!"

"It was her idea." Sarah replied between her own bits of laughter.

"Oh my, she's some three day old." Diane said when the laughter had died down.

"Makes me wish…" Sarah starts wistfully. "When do the grandparents arrive?"

"Jake's arrive Tuesday. My mom's not doing so well, so we'll probably go to Bar Harbor in a couple of weeks." She adds giving Sarah a hug, "You'll have your own baby someday and the wait will be worth it."

Returning the hug Sarah whispers,"Thanks."

"I should be thanking you for the idea to take my hair down while talking to Jake. It really got his attention. How did you know?"

"A little guess work based on observation."

"Go on." A curious Diane request.

"While I've been here I've noticed things about you two. Like the look of relief you give Jake over your pepperoni, anchovy and artichoke heart pizza. Or how you stop reading when he's in the room, and watch him over the book you're pretending to read."

"No wonder Skerrit wants you to work for him. But what about the hair?"

"When Jake first sees you he looks at your face. Then his eyes travel up, not down like most guys. And…"Sarah stops.

"Please go on."

"Well, of the women I know he's dated, you have the shortest hair."

"He does find excuses to touch it. I thought he just liked brushing it from my face."

"Don't forget the first thing he looks at."

"My face?"

"He smiles every time he sees it."

Diane turns and looks in the dresser's mirror; turning her head side to side, shaking her hair, lifting her chin. "You know, I think I'll keep the big spazz."

"Good idea."

"Can you keep a secret?"

Sarah moved closer, "Go on."

"On our anniversary, we're renewing our vows."

"How romantic!"

"We're renting a cabin and it'll just be the three of us." Diane sees Sarah counting on her fingers.

"Oh my… We've just got four months to find you the perfect dress!"

"I hadn't thought…" Diane starts with excitement growing in her eyes, "…It's got to be white."

"And beautiful."

"Something Jake hasn't seen."

"Flowing..."

"Soft..."

"Elegant..."

"Easy to carry..."

"Daring..."

"Stain resistant..."

"Low cut… What?"

"Nora Lee… What do you mean low cut?"

"White, low cut, with a flower wreath for your hair, total earth-goddess thing. Jake won't remember his own name." Sarah sees anger in Diane's eyes; anger and fear with tears welling up.

"Diane, I'm sorry. What's wrong?" Moving over and wrapping an arm around her friend.

"He lost his memory once."

"Really? I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"He didn't know his name. He didn't remember…" Diane chokes back a sob, "…me."

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know."

"You can't tell anyone."

"I promise. How did…"

Diane interrupts, "He came back to…" she adds softly, "…me."

Sarah stares at her friend for a long minute. "Now that is the most romantic thing I've ever heard. With no memory at all he still chose you. Sounds like one of those movies I like to cry at."

Giving her a soft smile, Diane sniffs and says, "I'm serious, you can't tell anyone."

"I promise, Diane. You realize, of course, that the next time you doubt that you deserve him, I'll have to hurt you."

**XxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Next: **Parents and Geldings

**Please Review**

8


	19. Chapter 19 Parents and Geldings

**Chapter 19 --- Parents and Geldings**

Later that night, after Diane had left to nurse Nora Lee, Sarah lay in her dark room staring at the night reflections on her ceiling. Her jest about hurting Diane had received a strong and unusual laugh. A bit unnerving to tell the truth. Sarah is the larger of the two, works out regularly and had taken kick boxing for four years before her job in DC had taken over her life. She just had a feeling that her friend… Why is she even thinking about fighting? Especially her friend?

She shuts her eyes and starts repeating to herself, her version of the mantra her mother had taught her as an awkward teen. "I am a smart, strong, confident, sexy woman. I can do anything I decide to do. The only one who can stop me is myself." After ten repetitions she is calmer and relaxed, until her stomach rumbles. Glancing at the clock, she is shocked to see that it is only 10:07.

Headed to the kitchen, Sarah notices that Jake and Diane's door is open. Surveying the refrigerator contents, she pinches her stomach and opts for a celery stick, and one of Jake's chocolate turtles.

Walking past her room, she stops in Jake and Diane's doorway, and observes a beautiful sight. Diane is sitting against the headboard nursing Nora. Jake, sitting beside her with his arm around her shoulders, head bent, touching her's, smiling.

Sighing she backs out and goes to the den.

Twenty minutes into 'Year Of The Comet' Diane comes in. "Whew, both of them are down." Collapsing on the couch opposite Sarah, she asks "What's bothering you?"

"It's not any one thing."

"So, start with the easiest."

"Cabin fever." Staring straight ahead she adds, "I'm never going to get my…"

"Go on." Diane urges.

Sarah slowly looks over at her friend. "I want you life." Realizing the alarm on Diane's face echoed what she had said, not what she meant, she adds "My version, I'm sorry Diane. I want my version of your life. I want the adoring husband, the beautiful baby, the mortgage..." Burying her head in her hands, "I'm so pathetic."

Sliding over, Diane puts her arm around Sarah and placed her hand on Sarah's shoulder. : I understand. Before Steve, I hadn't had a date in two years and that one was set up by my mom. Interning and Med School left me little time for a social life. It didn't help that I was at least three years younger than everyone else. I was a lonely adult until I met Jake; living for work, working six days a week. Suddenly I was drawn to a shy, sincere, slightly goofy smile."

"I know loneliness too, of a different kind." Sarah began. "In college I dated pretty boys, I'm not sure if any of them ever graduated. I started working for the Senator right after graduation and I've had a lot of dates. Every last one of them wanted to use me for or access to the Senator, or sex. I was fooled a few times, at first; mostly I showed them the door with a few choice words."

"I'm sorry Sarah. Anything I can do to help?"

"Lasso any good guys."

Laughing Diane hugs her friend, "Deal. Anything else bothering you?"

Biting her lip and looking Diane in the eyes, she asks, "You're an agent, aren't you?"

Pausing a second, Diane takes Sarah's hand and gives it a squeeze. "After Steve, Jake and Kyle gave me a kind of NSA self-defense course. I guess you could say I've had training." Diane had to remember to thank Lou for the cover story; it does pay to be prepared. "In some ways I owe Steve for the life I have now." Smiling at Sarah's rounded eyes, she allows her face to morph into her true emotions for Steve. "Yes, I owe him a 'thanks'. That doesn't mean I won't geld him with my shoe if I ever see that bastard again!"

"On that happy note," Jake yawns from the doorway holding Nora Lee. "I've changed her, but until you use that pump your sister gave us, the next parts up to you."

Standing to taking Nora Lee from Jake, she turns and sits back down on the couch. "She shouldn't be hungry; it wasn't that long ago that she ate." Lowering a strap on her gown, Diane is surprised by her daughter's appetite. "You definitely take after your daddy."

With Sarah's snicker, Diane hastily adds, "Her appetite!" Which is answered by Sarah trying to smother her laughter. Looking to Jake, she sees him asleep in the low rocker he had bought for her, with a smile on his face. "Oh well," she says too little Nora Lee, "I always wanted a happy home."

**XxxxxxxxxxxxX **

The three days that Jake's parents had been there had been stressful for Sarah. Luckily Jake's cover story of Sarah's apartment being abused by a contractor while remodeling had worked. His parents had their own contractor nightmare – Six months on one bathroom along with the theft of money and jewelry had placed Sarah in a sympathetic light. She also found out why Diane had been increasingly nervous the closer their arrival came; both of Jake's parents are over six feet tall. Poor Diane, self-conscious about her height at the best of times and here she was surrounded by people that made Sarah feel short.

By the time Jake left to drive them to the train station, Sarah had learned a few things. First, Diane was adored by her in-laws, even before the baby. She made their son happy, everything else is icing on the cake. Secondly, Jake's father set a good example for how to treat a wife. Also, while not being as demonstrative as Jake and Diane, it was obvious he came from a loving home. Jake's parent's are proud of their son and his good guy act is no act, it has deep roots. Lastly, that Jake's mother has a beautiful singing voice, judging from the lullabies she cooed to Nora.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxX**

While Diane was putting Nora down, Sarah changed into a T-shirt and shorts, let the microwave do it's magic on some popcorn and put one of her favorite movies into the DVD player – "A Walk In The Clouds".

A few minutes later Diane comes into the den wearing Jake's Georgetown sweatshirt, carrying the baby monitor, "Jake's been called into Fort Mead."

"You sure he's not just skipping movie night?"

"He may not like you taste in movies, but he wouldn't skip out on movie night. Too many of his choices are… well… bad."

"How did movie night get started?"

"Not long after we met, he moved to the apartment over the deli. I dropped by with a desk lamp for him. 'An Affair To Remember' was on cable and we watched it. A couple of weeks later we watched 'Forbidden Planet', eventually it became a weekly thing."

"'Forbidden Planet' it sounds provocative?"

"It does have a part about lost innocence. It's really a science fiction movie shot in the 50's; it had the best special effects until 'Star Wars'."

"Sounds like you like it?"

"Yes, I do. You'd like it too. We'll watch it sometime."

"Ok." Picking up the DVD remote, and pointing it at the player, "Keanu, do your stuff." Sarah says as she hits 'play'.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Next: **Life And Death

**Please Review!**

4


	20. Chapter 20 Life And Death

**Chapter 20 --- Life And Death**

The house was dark and Nora Lee was sleeping. Jake stood in the doorway to the den, illuminated by the menu screen of a movie he was glad he missed. His smile was a reflection of the mileage he was going to get teasing Diane with what he was witnessing, Diane spooning Sarah.

"_Diane?_" He 'thinks' to his sleeping wife, "_Have I been replaced?_"

"Bottles in the fridge," Diane mumbles, "wanna' sleep."

"_Nora Lees fine sweetheart._" Jake continues to 'think' at Diane. "_I'm concerned about us._"

Diane nuzzles Sarah's neck and says, "I'm going to eat you alive."

Sarah giggles and opens her eyes to see a laughing Jake. Turning her head to identify her nuzzler, she promptly fell off the couch.

"Jake," Diane mumbles as she reaches for the missing body, "where'd you go?"

"I'm right here sweetheart, go back to sleep."

"Mmm… Ok."

Sarah kept looking back and forth between her friends, when Jake put his finger to his lips and waved for her to follow him; she gets up from the floor and followed him.

"Jake," she asked in the kitchen, "What…"

At her pause he smiled, "Diane is clingy when she sleeps and she must be more tired than I thought. When I called her name she thought you were me."

"And you laughed."

"It was funny."

"You have a warped sense of humor."

"It's been a dark day."

"You liked it."

"Do I like her dreaming about me? You bet. Do I like her physically seeking me when she's asleep? Very much. She's not usually talkative, but she's must have been stressing out more than I had thought; judging from how chatty she was."

"She should relax now that your parents have gone."

"Sarah…" Jake looked down then up into her eyes, "…Diane's family has a history of SID's."

Her face clouds over then shifts to determination, reaching over she takes his hand. "It happened to my cousin; she hasn't been the same since."

"Are you close?"

"Her daughter's name was Sara," She allowed that to be her answer. "Anything you need, just ask, anything."

Diane stood in the door watching Sarah give Jake a hug. "You can have him for a cup of coffee."

Stepping back, Sarah opened her mouth to protest, but Diane's advanced and gave her a hug. "I heard what you were talking about. I'm sorry for your and your cousin's loss."

"Thank you."

"Before it gets any later," Jake announces, "I need to tell you two something, then Diane and I need to talk."

Both women look at the serious expression on Jake's face and turn their attention to him.

"Early this morning a drunk driver killed Executive Director Warner and an unidentified male in West Virginia."

Diane gasped, her hands flying to her mouth. Sarah, misunderstanding, puts an arm around her friend. Diane 'thinks' at Jake, "Is this good news?"

Responding to her with a small shrug, Jake continues, "Monday morning there will be a memorial at Fort Mead. Attendance is strongly recommended. Sarah, that includes you."

"What about Nora Lee?" Diane demands.

"Kyle called me early enough that I was able to ask Mom and Dad to stay in DC."

"Where are they?" Diane asked, reflexedly looking around.

'Since they were going to New York City for a few days, Dad wanted to spend tonight and tomorrow at a hotel, taking in a few sights. They will come here Monday morning and leave Wednesday for," taking her by the arms, "Bar Harbor."

A confused Diane jerked almost away, "Why are they going there?"

Jake turns his head, "Sarah, would you excuse us."

"Of course, I'll grab a book and go sit with Nora."

"Thank you." Jake said turning his attention back to his wife. "With the sudden death of Warner, there are going to be swift and sudden changes. Lou thinks we can use the confusion to hide what we are, to some extent. I've been into Warner's files; she hated us and would have settled for nothing less than total control of us. So we have an opportunity we cannot pass up. Besides, with all the possible changes we need to 'circle our wagons', according to Kyle. So all leaves are cancelled for the core of our team."

"What about your parents going to Bar Harbor?"

Jake sat down and pulled his visibly shaken wife onto his lap. "Sweetheart, they will take all the photographs and videos we can give them, along with their stories of Nora Lee. I… I hope your parents will understand. Mom practically volunteered, something about Grannies sticking together. I know your parents want to be here; maybe this gesture will show them how much we wish they could come here."

"I'll call Mom tomorrow and fill her in on what's happening."

"We may have to change our anniversary cabin in Virginia to one in Maine."

Putting her arm around him, with her free hand, Diane pulls his head down for a kiss. "Thank you Jake. I'm glad my heart chose you."

Leaning over, Jake places a kiss over her heart, "Thank you heart, you are very wise."

Giggling, Diane lays her head on his shoulder. "What are you going to do?"

"'Fight the good fight' and 'keep proving our worth'. On the subject of nanite enhanced agents, what happened to the three agents nanites were introduced to?"

Leaning back, Diane looks at Jake's reactions; "There were five. The first two lost their sanity while interfaced with electronics." She notices Jake's increasing respiration, "The third enjoyed the powers so much he literally ran until his energy was depleted, completely; he died. The fourth tried to sell his nanites, Kyle dispatched him. The fifth wasn't ready for the field and was murdered when he couldn't take a life."

"I've seen your recommendations for agents, why haven't the directors taken you seriously?"

Receiving one of his wife's patented glares and hears her 'think' at him, "_When do they ever listen_." No question intended.

"You're right, I'm sorry."

Snuggling back up to Jake, Diane asks, "Can we get free?"

"It's a step. Skerrit can't last forever, and if Lou gets promoted, we'll at least be treated fairly."

"Think she'll get Warner's post?"

"No. Kyle thinks maybe she'll get the next opening."

"Still, slim hopes."

"That's why we need to take advantage of the situation. There are files to be erased and renamed, warning systems to bypass and set up, false trails to set up, real trails to follow, logic bombs to establish and bypass. Don't count on seeing me tomorrow. In fact, I should take my suit with me."

"I don't want you spending the night there."

"You really think I'd trade the mother of my child for a mother board?"

"Is Carver going to be there?"

"What's she got to do with anything?"

"According to my sources, she's decided you're not completely useless."

"I don't understand?"

"She wants you."

"I'll tell you what, if she propositions me, I'll tell her you're away and when we get her you can pound her brown roots back into her skull."

"Deal!"

**XxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Next: **Deceptions And The Mrs.

**Don't Forget To Review!**

6


	21. Chapter 21 Deceptions And The Mrs

**Chapter 21 --- Deceptions And The Mrs.**

It had been a long two days and the shower had revived him, somewhat. The few gallons of coffee he had been living on the last 48 hours had worn off. All he wanted to do was stretch out on his bed, wrap his arms around Diane, bury his head in her soft hair and hibernate. Standing in the bathroom door, he watches Diane rocking Nora Lee while she paces the room. He sends his 'thoughts' to Diane, "_If I wasn't already in love with you, I would fall hopelessly in love with you now_."

"_You just like the nightie_." She 'thinks' back.

"Don't be silly;" he says softly, "it doesn't have your contour."

The arched eyebrow he receives is amusing. "You're tired Jake, go to bed."

Complying, he becomes transfixed on a freckle on the back of Diane's left thigh. Usually hidden, it would have stayed that way except the hem of her nightie rode up while she was placing Nora Lee in her crib. Straightening up she looks in the mirror and tries to flatten her hair with her hands.

"Diane," Jake says softly, "come to bed."

Smiling she looks at the light and it flickers and she scrunches up her face, concentrating at it until it finally goes out. Sliding into bed next to Jake she wraps her arms around him and squeezes. "This is where you belong."

Answering her hug with one of his own, "You smell like heaven." He replies, burying his face in her hair and easing into sleep.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxX**

At 7:00am Jake wakes up to the chirp of his alarm; glaring at the offending device, sparks fly and smoke appears. Yanking the plug, he opens a window and checks Nora Lee's crib. Finding it empty, he listens: Sarah is in the shower, the tea pot is about to boil and Nora Lee's suckling in the kitchen. Climbing into his jeans, he grabs the ruined clock and heads for the backyard. After slamming the clock into the trashcan he heads for the kitchen.

"Sweetheart, I need a new clock." He says entering the kitchen and freezes – it's not everyday you see an NSA director burping your baby. Diane, sitting to one side straightening up her shirt, smiling mischievously. "Thanks for the warning Diane." Jake says sternly.

"She follows orders."

Diane 'thinks' to Jake, "_Sorry_."

"_I'm not mad sweetheart,_" he 'thinks' back.

Lou eyes the two as Nora burps. "That's what I wanted to avoid."

Guiltily, Jake and Diane look down.

"Diane, where is Sarah?" Lou asks handing Nora back to her mother.

Squinting at Nora Lee for a few seconds, Diane cradles her in her arms and answers Lou, "She just turned on her blow dryer."

"Good. I'm going to explain why I kept Diane in my office during the memorial service yesterday…"

Jake and Diane exchange curious looks.

"…Since you were shot and your marriage outed, I've been listening to the scuttlebutt. I've also had trusted members of Sat Ops finding out what is actually known, outside of our team…"

_Jake_ 'thinks' to Diane, "_This is news to me._"

"…There is a lot of confusion as to who your wife is."

Interrupting, Jake asks, "Is this why Carver has been so attentive lately?"

"Exactly, I asked Carver to work with you in the hopes that you would become associated with blondes."

"So keeping me away from Jake yesterday and Sarah with him at a widely attended NSA function, people now associate her with him?"

"That and the work Jake did on the computers last weekend should help your future."

"Help but not secure?" Diane asks.

"You want to be assured of not being locked away, find a way to lose the nanites. Otherwise, we can only do so much." Lou replied sharply.

"Sorry Lou, I was just trying to get it clear in my head."

Lou stares at Diane for a minute. "No Diane. I'm sorry. I better get myself together before my meeting with Chief Director Skerrit."

"Anything we can do to help?" Jake asks.

"No, thanks for asking. Back to you two. Behave the way you always have. Don't change anything. We just need Sarah and Jake to appear together at a couple of strategic functions. You two either skip them altogether or leave so early no one remembers you there."

"You make us seem pathetic." Diane under her breath.

"Jake, you've been quiet."

"I've been thinking. Two, no three things; first, and most important, I don't like denying my wife." Holding up a hand to show he's not through, "I understand your reasoning; I just don't like it…"

"You'll just be misleading some people. Your future may depend on it."

"…Secondly, Sarah's not NSA, she can't attend the functions we do…"

"There are a few functions I can get her into."

"…Lastly, will Sarah agree to your proposal?"

"She is loyal to you both. I think she'll do it without to many qualms."

"She's coming." Diane announces.

The three of them are sitting quietly when she walks in.

"Am I interrupting something?"

**XxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"I thought Diane was Ok with this arrangement?"

"It's difficult Sarah, on both of us. We know the truth, but it feels wrong."

"I'm sorry, what can I do?"

"Just… Stay… Help… Don't… I guess I don't know."

"When we get home, I'll watch Nora for a while. Romance your wife, reassure her. If she's still upset, we'll terminate our 'marriage'."

"You're a good friend."

"Wake me when we get home." Sarah leans her head against the car window, closes her eyes and thinks, "I hope she never finds out just how easy it is to pretend to be Jake's wife."

**XxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Next: **Blowing Beads

**Don't Forget To Review!**

5


	22. Chapter 22 Sponge Baths

**Chapter 22 --- Sponge Baths**

"Diane, I'm here."

The look she gave him was filled with pain, annoyance and accusation; it stayed that way until she turned her head and continued vomiting into the toilet.

"Fran will be here as soon as she can. Apparently everyone who had the vegetarian plate last night has food poisoning."

Diane whimpered before collapsing on the tile floor.

After cleaning her up and tucking her into bed, he goes to check on his other patient.

Sarah was sitting on the edge of the tub, completely limp.

"Sarah, are you Ok?"

"uhhh…"

Wetting a wash cloth, he cleans her face and carries her to her bed. Tucking her in, he leaves the door open and goes to Diane's office to check on Nora Lee.

After changing her messy diaper and cleaning her up, he gently rocks her to sleep. Then he starts his rounds again.

Diane is pale and clammy, watching him through heavy eyelids.

"Nora Lee is sleeping, Sarah is in the same shape as you are and Fran should be here soon. She was stopping at Lou's first. Having a half-billion dollars of technology inside of you puts you high on the list for treatment." He feels something in his ear, looking around he then notices Diane's face scrunched up. "Are you alright sweetheart?"

She looks at him and scrunches her face up again. This time he picks up a faint "Jake…" in his ear. "Don't try Diane. You need your rest, let me take care of you." Languidly, Diane nods and leans over the edge of the bed, aiming for the bucket he had placed there.

Rubbing her back while supporting her, he smiles. Strange as it seems, there's no place on earth he'd rather be. Helping her lie back he brushes her hair back. "It's Ok Diane; we needed to shampoo the carpet anyway."

She gives him a look he's pretty sure wasn't in the neighborhood of 'How do I love thee…'

After cleaning her face, and the carpet, he checks on Sarah. She's asleep, but her trash can needs emptying…

While he's feeding Nora Lee, Fran arrives.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Entering the kitchen, Fran smiles and drops into a chair, "All done."

"Will they be Ok?" Jake asks from the stove where he's fixing formula.

"It'll take a few days for Sarah to get back to normal, but the danger's over. Diane should be well by noon. Have her mirror Sarah's recovery."

"Why did Diane get sick? Shouldn't the nanites have prevented it?"

"Diane ingested food poison, it has to work through her system. The nanites don't interfere with the body's natural functions. She will recover much faster than if she wasn't enhanced. One thing though, don't let her nurse Nora until I've run tests to see if the poison's present in Diane's milk."

"Got it. Was the food poison deliberate?"

"I don't think so, but Kyle's investigating."

"Does he need me to come in?"

"Lou wants you to guard Diane, just in case."

"I think I can follow that order. Who would have though a simple retirement dinner would cause so many problems?"

"I was there too, rubber chicken never tasted so good."

"I had the shoe leather roast beef and was getting it in both ears about eating healthier."

"Diane's never going to get you to eat healthier now."

"Hey, compared to what I ate when I was single… Would you like some coffee or tea?"

"Tea would be nice."

Opening the cabinet where Diane stores the tea. "Any preference?"

Eyeing the shelves of herbal teas, she asks "Something with caffeine?"

"One Irish Breakfast coming up." Jake said nuking some water in his micro-kettle.

"Anything I can do before I leave?"

"Well," Jake starts pouring a cup of tea for each of them. "If you could get Sarah cleaned up while I change the sheets…"

"You sure you don't want to give her a sponge bath yourself?" Fran teased.

"If I did that, do you think I'd ever be allowed to touch Diane, ever again?" Jake deadpanned. "I've slept solo all the nights I want to" Looking at Fran he adds, "Of course if Kyle's free…"

"Huh…? No; no, no, no, no, no, no…"

"I'm sure he'd take one for the team."

"No, I'll take care of it." Fran said, winking at Jake.

"Before I forget, Diane's been trying to 'think' at me and all I get is a mild hum."

"It's probably just exhaustion, but I'll check it out. This is something I do need to know about. Any other nanite problems?"

"None that I know about, she hasn't been exactly chatty. She got sick around 4:00am and Sarah, maybe, a half hour later. Both are clammy, irritable, disoriented and weak as kittens."

"How did you know that Sarah was sick?"

Jake taps his nose, "The only enhancement I can't seem to control, why is that?"

"Probably a lifetime of only controlling it at Thanksgiving, first dates and few other occasions."

"So if I practice, I should learn to control it?"

"That's my theory. Haven't you discussed this with Diane?"

"To be honest, she always smells so…" He smiles and shakes his head, "… I forget to ask."

"Tell me about how sensitive you are?"

"Well," he looks at her, "this morning your shower was shorter than usual, you compensated with a couple of extra drops of perfume, the one Kyle gave you Christmas. You had a cream filled doughnut and coffee for breakfast and your jacket is ready for the cleaners."

"Remind me not to ask that question again." Setting her empty tea cup down she stands. "I'll see to Sarah. The worst of the reactions should be over. When they are ready they'll need liquids, soup and TLC."

"And Jake, try not to have too much fun sponge bathing Diane…"

**XxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Jake awoke when he felt Diane throw her arm and leg over him, she must be feeling better. She no longer felt clammy or weak; her heart was strong, respiration normal – it felt like she was awake. The only problem was that his Georgetown sweatshirt needed washing.

His sweatshirt; he'd given up on ever wearing it again. Diane had procured it three Thanksgivings ago. He'd warned her that he was keeping anything he found in it. He was glad he had found her wearing it. Ten days later he had nearly killed himself trying to propose. Eight weeks later, Diane had called off the wedding and they eloped three weeks after that. Yeah, she can have the sweatshirt, he has what he wants.

"Jake?"

"Do you need something sweetheart?"

"Remember that sponge bath earlier?"

"Yeah! We need to try that when you're feeling better."

"Were you that thorough with Sarah?"

Jake started laughing and Diane slapped him on the chest.

"Sorry, I'm sorry." He wrapped his upset wife in his arms, "I asked Fran to do that before she left. Like Jim Stafford said, 'I may be dumb, but I'm not stupid."

She slaps him on the chest again. "No Jake, you're actually pretty smart… wise… brave… handsome…" Stopping she raises her head, "How's Nora Lee?"

"Good, a little fussier than usual. She misses her mommy and she's not very fond of the formula. Oh yeah, Fran doesn't want you to nurse until she checks to see if your milk carries the poison." Jake feels tears falling onto his chest. "It'll be alright sweetheart."

"How were we poisoned?"

"It appears to be accidental food poisoning. Kyle's on the case."

"Good." She snuggles into Jake and slowly calms down into sleep.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"Diane you have to stay in bed."

"But I feel great – stud."

"You… cut that out. Your recovery has to mirror Sarah's. Thanks to my chasing an adolescent dream, she knows too much about nanotechnology. She must not find out about you."

"I know you're right," she eyes him with a mischievous smile, "I'm just, well… wanna' play?"

"Diane… Let me get Sarah settled."

"I'll be back with my sponge."

Giving Jake her most innocent look, Diane purrs, "I'm so very, very dirty."

"Don't start what I can't finish."

She stretches suggestively on the bed; when Nora Lee starts crying, without a thought, Diane is at her crib picking her up, cooing to comfort her daughter.

"I'll get her a bottle." Jake says going to the door. "Remember, you are weak, tired and ready for a nap."

Looking at him, Diane just nods.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Next: **Senorita Foley

**Don't Forget To Review!**

7


	23. Chapter 23 Senorita Foley –or What’s In

**Chapter 23 --- Senorita Foley –or- What's In A Name**

It had been a busy Saturday; Diane had asked him to install an intercom at the front door. He was so pleased that she had recovered from Monday's food poisoning that she could have asked for the moon. While shopping for the intercom, he is attracted to a video system for front and back doors. With a couple of modifications he felt that it was worthy of his loved ones. Speaking of which, he hadn't seen Diane since the tomato soup and grilled cheese sandwich she had made him for lunch.

It took him all of two minutes to teach Sarah how to operate the system, just in time for their first visitor.

"Karen," Jake speaks into the intercom, "come on in, we're in the den."

"You know Jake," Karen says entering from the hall, "security systems work better when the door's locked."

"Har-dee-har-har." Jake said with a smile, "I just finished installing it. You're the first test subject."

"Seems to be working, I like the TV hookup."

"It's also hooked up in the master bedroom, Diane's office and a small monitor by the front door."

"Nice. Recording capability?"

"Not yet, I'm going to build a digital system."

"Sweet."

"I don't mean to sound rude Karen, but why are you here?"

Karen looks at Sarah, who looks at Karen and winks. "I asked her to come by."

Jake shrugs and turns to Karen, "My kasa es sue kasa."

Karen snickers and Sarah smiles.

In his ears he hears Diane 'thinking' at him, "Senor Foley?"

Jake turns to see Diane standing in the doorway. His jaw drops and he leans to one side, Sarah steps forward, placing a hand on his shoulder to steady him.

Smiling at his reaction, Diane gives a slow turn, showing off her new dress – she knew he would like it. It is cut similar to the little black dress he likes so much, except it's red with beading and ruffles that give it a Spanish flavor. With her hair pulled back and the red lace shawl draped over her arms, she smiles and pops open the black lace fan she coyly uses to cover her mouth.

Jake steps to her and she closes the fan, using the end to raise Jake's chin, shutting his mouth. She then used it to stop his advance toward her. "Oh no you don't, it's too early for you to mess up my makeup."

When he furrows his brow, Sarah and Karen think he's mad at Diane, instead he's 'thinking' to her. "_Diane, what's going on?_"

She smiles coquettishly, "In thanks for nursing Sarah and I all week, you are getting the evening off. Dining, dancing and a little romance with the wife of your choice. Sarah is babysitting Nora Lee and Karen is…"

"Visiting a friend." Sarah cuts in not wanting to admit that she's being babysat.

"So I guess I'd better choose which wife I'm taking." Diane just cocks her eyebrow at his statement. "First there's Dr. Hughes-Foley, then Mrs. Jake Foley, Senorita Foley and lastly Diane."

Karen's smiling while Sarah's stifling a laugh, "I wondered why you have a king sized bed."

"Jake, you need to shower and change. Our reservations are in 45 minutes."

"Hold up! We want to know which 'wife' you're taking?" Sarah exclaimed.

"And what's the difference between them?" Karen added.

"Jake…"

"It's Ok sweetheart. This will only take a minute." He steps behind her and wraps his arms around her waist, pulling her back against him. Reluctantly at first, the possessively, she leans back enjoying the intimacy.

"Well, first there's Dr. Hughes-Foley; smart, thorough, controlling…" He feels her bristle at the last description, "…compassionate, confident, calm and the only woman on the planet that can make a lab coat look sexy." Diane leans back a little harder. "Now Mrs. Jake Foley is loving, nurturing, strict, always thinking of others is getting to be a pretty good cook, is good with problems, very good with Nora lee and never looks lovelier than when she's holding our daughter."

Sarah notices a faint blush rising from her friend.

"Senorita Foley on the other hand is impulsive, selfish, sensuous and – eager."

Diane smile and blushes as Jake 'thinks' to her the word he really wanted to end that list with.

Continuing, Jake smiles warmly, "As for Diane, she's my best friend, best bud, my playmate…" Pausing he leans down and kisses her bare shoulder. "…has an understated beauty that drives me crazy, looks really erotic in grey, and is sexier than the other three combined and my favorite. Besides her name means 'Divine Love'."

Diane's eyes close as Jake nuzzles her neck, reaching up she intertwines her fingers in his hair and pulls his head back. Turning her head she stares him in the eyes, "Go shower, shave and into what I laid out for you; or you don't get to see the 'pretty'. You've got 15 minutes."

As Jake runs down the hall, Sarah notices that Diane's face is scrunched up. "Are you Ok Diane?"

Looking surprised, the down, she smiles. "I was just 'thinking' that what I said came out harder than I meant for it to."

Glancing over and seeing Karen looking at the bookshelves, Sarah steps closer to Diane and says softly, "He'll forgive you, if he hasn't already."

"You're right; I guess I'm just feeling anxious."

"Can I ask you a question?"

Smiling, Diane arches an eyebrow and gently nods.

Looking a little embarrassed, Sarah asks, "What's the 'pretty'?"

Laughing softly, Diane leans forward, "It means I'm wearing sexy underwear." Smiling, she whispers, "And their grey." Straightening up she asks, "How's my makeup?"

"Absolutely perfect." Taking a pompously maternal tone she adds, "Young lady, if it looks this good when you get back I'll be very disappointed in you."

"If I'm not properly mussed, Jake's sleeping with the Coi."

"Have you found someone to take them yet?"

"Mot yet, and we need to get rid of them soon."

"I think I know someone who would like them. Want me to ask?"

"Please." Relief obvious on Diane's face.

"I thought I'd seen this somewhere." Karen says approaching the pair, thumbing through 'The Name Book' by Dorothy Astoria. "Ah, here it is; Diane is from Latin, meaning 'Divine Love'."

"You're kidding?" Diane exclaims.

"A bit, it looks like someone – I'm betting on Jake – added the word 'Love"."

"That's sweet, what does Jake mean?" Diane asks.

"Is it Jake or Jacob?" Karen asks after finding the right page.

"Jacob." Diane replies looking eager.

"Jacob is from Hebrew and means 'supplanter'; Jake is English and means substitute."

"What about yours?" Sarah asks.

"And Sarah's!" Diane quickly adds.

Laughing to herself, "Karen is German and means 'pure'." Flipping a few pages she smiles, "Sarah, yours is Hebrew," she closes the book and bows to Sarah, "'Princess'."

Sarah groans, "I'm never going to live that one down, am I?"

"Not in this lifetime." Diane says while bowed and laughing. "What about Nora Lee?"

"Let's see… Nora is Greek and means 'Light'. Lee is German and means 'From The Sheltered Place'. Humm… Light from the sheltered place; sounds warm, inviting and loving."

"If she's like her parents she will be."

"That's a sweet thing to say Sarah." Diane says while giving her friend a hug.

Jake stumbles through the door, distracted with the last stud on his shirt.

"Nice tux Jake." Sarah comments.

"That's not what I set out for you to wear."

"I know Diane, it's in my pocket."

Karen looks at Sarah, "Do we dare ask?"

"No!" Jake interjects.

"Come on Jake, we're nearly late as it is." Taking his tie from him she tosses it on an end table. Accepting his offered arm, she follows him into their evening.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxX **

**Next: **Leprechauns, Oak Trees And Discoveries

**Please Review!**

6


	24. Chapter 24 Leprechauns, Oaks & Todd Eule

**Chapter 24 --- Leprechauns, Oak Trees And Todd Eule**

The doorbell was being rung so rapidly that it almost sounded like one long note. Then the knocking began, hard and loud.

Sarah flipped the TV over to the door monitor input screen. "I don't know him do you?" The handgun that had appeared in Karen's hand was answer enough for Sarah.

"He looks like a leprechaun on speed."

Moving to the intercom box, Sarah frowns and pushes the 'talk' button, "Hello?"

Jerking around and looking back and forth, back and forth, the stranger finally spies the intercom box. "Diane, it's me Seymour. I need to talk to Jake!"

"I'm not Diane. Can I give Jake a message?"

"It's vital that I talk to Jake now. It is important, so important – It's about work, it's about what he had me looking for!"

"Can't you call him?"

"His cell phone is turned off. You have no idea how important this is!"

"Can you come back tomorrow?"

"No! This is really important. I have to talk to Jake, face to face, right now!"

"Hang on a minute."

Turning to Karen, Sarah asks, "What now?"

"Call Diane. We can't have 'Lucky Charms' out there drawing attention."

**XxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Dinner had been nice and light; a pasta salad and a glass of wine. Two turns around the dance floor before Diane's sharing of her 'thoughts' made it nearly impossible for him to walk straight. Now he was having a hard time swiping the key to their hotel room, his beautiful wife was actively using his neck to remove her lipstick. The studs from his shirt never made it out of the elevator. Now he was hoping to get in the room before he had to erase the security tapes. Leaning against the door was how they stood when the special tone on Diane's cell phone, reserved for their home phone went off. Worriedly they separate, Diane answers her phone and Jake gulps air.

Diane listens for a minute and hands the phone to Jake, "There may be a problem."

**XxxxxxxxxxxxX **

"Jake, he claims to be a Seymour LaFortunada… He can't find his ID card… Karen says he looks like an overgrown Leprechaun on speed… Ask him what?... Ok." Sarah activates the intercom, "Mr. LaFortunada, Jake wants to know who the 'Spider' is?"

"Richard Wentworth… No! No! No! I am the 'Spider'," he raises his hands and mimics the plucking at the lines of a spider's web, "nothing goes on that I don't sense,"

Sarah relates the answers to Jake and listens while Karen's eyes dart between her and the monitor screen.

Placing the phone in it's cradle, she turns to Karen. "Jake thinks it's his friend, but we're to err on the side of caution. We're to invite him to go around the house to the back yard, and hold him until he and Diane arrive. He wants us to be clear about LaFortunada; he will talk nonstop and is unusual. Take no direct action unless provoked. Use your handcuffs and keep your gun on him until Jake arrives."

"Understood."

**XxxxxxxxxxxxX**

The ride home was tense. Jake was worried and Diane was furious.

"Sweetheart, would you call Kyle and let him know what's going on?"

"What is going on, besides Seymour's life…"

Jake cut her off, "Just tell Kyle, Seymour's at our house. And be nice to Seymour, what he does is valuable to me. Plus, there's no way he could have known he was interrupting something so… carnal."

Jake could smell her blush as he steered onto the highway.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxX**

There were three cars in front of their house as they pulled into the driveway parking beside Sarah's Mustang. Before they had reached the front door, Kyle's 1970 Mach I Mustang slid in behind Sarah's car. Fran jumping out of the passenger door, hurrying to Kyle's side as he purposely shut the door.

Recognizing the look on Fran's face, Jake 'thinks' to Diane, "_No hurting Seymour, Ok?_"

Giving him her best pouty face she 'thinks' back. "_Promise._"

Opening the door, he takes Diane by the arm and pulls her back "We'll be in, in a moment. I need a word with Diane."

Kyle nods, placing his hand on Fran's lower back, steering her through the door.

Looking Diane in the eyes Jake gently instructs, "Listen, when we go inside you are the Queen, this is your home, please be gracious."

"Yes my Liege." Smiling, she places her hand in his stud less shirt, pulling on his chest hair; she leans her head against his chest. "I knew we would never have a normal life when we married."

"We are far too unique for normal. You ready?"

Pulling him into a kiss she 'thinks' to him. "_Always._"

Laughing, Jake straightens up, "it's still early sweetheart. Let's get this over with."

Taking his arm, Diane stands her height as they stride into their house. Soft laughter was the first thing that reached their ears – Seymour had just explained a 'link' between Sarah and Karen. Karen's great uncle's cousin is married to Sarah's second cousin's sister-in-law's mother-in-law. The first thing they saw was Lou rocking a very alert Nora Lee.

As Diane retrieved her happy daughter, Jake smarts off, "You know Lou, if this whole 'saving the country' thing doesn't work out you'd make a terrific nanny,"

"Nora's easy compared to the babies I'm usually saddled with." She retorts, giving Jake a meaningful look.

"Hey!"

"Nora," Lou say's showing a rare sense of humor, "please take your mother, Fran, Sarah and Karen to your parent's bedroom.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Diane was purring, actually purring. Every ounce of frustration, anger, tenseness, annoyance and rage, that had obsessed her three hours earlier, had been drained. Looking at her sleeping husband she frowned, squeezed her eyes shut and listened to her house.

Lou's doubled the security watching the house, Karen is asleep in Diane's office and Sarah's watching 'The Replacements' in the den; she has really gotten fixated on Keanu Reeves lately. There is nothing in the backyard, nor the front yard. Most importantly, Nora Lee's sleeping well and doesn't need a diaper change.

Opening her eyes, she smiles at Jake. She couldn't deny that while their courtship had not been easy, her emotions for him had come as naturally as breathing. He is a loving man, a good man and a growing man; sometimes she felt she struggled to grow with him.

After their elopement, her mother had taken her on a mother-daughter hike, just outside of Bar Harbor. Twenty minutes into the hike they left the trail to follow a path only her mother could see. They came upon a small clearing a few minutes later.

Her mother pointed to the north where a pair of ancient Oak trees stood tall. "Your Grandmother Hughes brought me here when I married your father, to give me a bit of wisdom passed down through the women of our family. These two Oaks are a perfect metaphor. They've grown side by side together. They've grown tall and strong together: their limbs intertwining, bracing each other, lending strength to each other, growing old - together. My daughter, look at them, two individuals growing as one.

Diane smiled, remembering one of the rare times her mother had actually sounded poetical. But, she had understood her mother's point. She looked at Jake and smiled. She was just in a smiling mood.

Getting out of bed she stretched; Diane felt powerful strong and sexy. She almost regretted giving Jake that sleeping pill; it sure cut down on their coupling tonight.

Sighing she retrieved, on Jake's laptop, the record of the meeting that had occurred after Lou had banished the ladies into the master bedroom and scrolled down to the interesting part:

Lou: …what have you found?

Sy: Well, umm…

Jake:She knows what we were looking into Sy, you can speak freely.

Sy:Director Warner left a sizeable account to a man named Todd Eule. The only thing I can find on him is that he was desperately trying to contact the director the day after she died.

Jake:That confirms my suspicion.

Kyle:Of what exactly?

Jake:Tod eule is German for death owl. I looked it up when I went to Berlin the first time we encountered Dumont. I thought it might be useful to know.

Lou:Good out of the box thinking Jake. Mr. LaFortunada, can you prove anything you've told us?

Sy:There is a security video of Todd Eule entering the attorney's offices. Outside of that he's a blank slate.

Lou:Ok. Kyle, Jake, Sat Ops first thing tomorrow.

Sy:Before you go, I've got something on the Sarah Carter case…

Lou:Go on.

Sy:Senator Thompson's wife's secretary has a cousin that does mani-pedi's at a salon Sarah and Diane frequent. Senator Thompson had Diane investigated two years ago, only the investigator confused her with a Diane Elizabeth Hughes who is a librarian at Georgetown. When he changed detective firms, Diane Foley was investigated and flags were raised. When it was discovered that Jake is NSA also, Senator Thompson's paranoia meter went off the charts. That's when he decided to bug Sarah.

Jake:What did you do, talk to the investigator?

Sy:Of course, it's my cousin Murry. Sweet guy, sloppy investigator, talks way too much – if you know what I mean.

Diane smiled to herself, wondering just how angry Lou would be if

she knew that Jake had transcribed the meeting.

Moving over to the wing back chair that she and Jake use as a

clothes horse, she picks up Jake's Georgetown sweatshirt and holds

it to her face. Intellectually she knew it had been years since Jake

had worn it and it had been washed many times. Still, it seemed to

carry his scent.

Catching another familiar scent, she moves over to her daughter and

Quickly changes her diaper, sealing the offending mess in the diaper

Genie.

Listening to the house again, she hears Karen snoring and Sarah is

still watching 'The Replacements''. Slipping into Jake's sweatshirt,

she follows the sounds and arrives in time to see Keanu kiss the

cheerleader. She sits quietly, rocking, as Keanu saves the day.

"You know you're getting obsessed."

"You're one to talk, Diane." Sarah retorts, then her curiosity

pushes her farther. "Why did you wear that sweatshirt instead of

one from Harvard?"

Diane pulls her legs up inside the sweatshirt and wraps her arms

around her knees. "It's Jake's." She says with a smile to herself.

"Oh no you don't. That smile tells me there's a story involved."

"It's a good thing you're on our side." Diane shakes her head, not

believing she is about to... well, it is a good story. "It happened the Thanksgiving before our engagement."

"I remember, weren't you mad at Jake about something?"

"He had to work, I don't remember anything else. Anyway..." Diane stares toward her bedroom. "Excuse me, I think our tea party is getting a crasher." And she hurries down the hall.

When Diane returned with Nora Lee, the den was dark but the kitchen was lit. Hearing the microwave, she looks in the kitchen and sees Sarah sitting at the table with two mugs.

"You mentioned a tea party?"

"I guess that means I have brought the guest of honor."

"Ah, the little Princess."

"You talking about you or her?"

Sarah stares at the mirthful Diane for a minute before remembering that her name means 'Princess'. Refusing to accept the bait, she laughs and reaches for the hot water. "I've got chamomile, what's your choice?"

"Wildberry Zinger, I'll get Nora a bottle."

**XxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"Ok Diane, it was Thanksgiving and Jake was working."

Placing the now fed Nora Lee in her carrier seat, Diane smiles to herself and begins again. "Ok. Thanksgiving Day, Mom was grilling me about Jake. They hadn't met him yet; he was supposed to come with me but… Anyway, I took his sweatshirt because it smells like him. That night he called me and told me that he was coming to get his sweatshirt, and he was going to keep anything he found in it forever."

"Different, but nice."

"He still is. Jake traveled all night and was exhausted. So was I, I hadn't slept. Early that morning I went out and bought black slacks and pumps; they went well with the grey sweatshirt. I was scared to death. I was pacing on the front porch; my stride must have kept increasing, because the porch kept getting shorter. All I could think of were 'what if's'…"

"You had doubts?"

"I was afraid that his assignment had been dangerous and he was just reacting to his fears."

"Was he?"

"No, a fact he proved when he slipped the engagement ring on my finger."

"Hold it! Didn't you tell me he proposed at your apartment?"

"He did. At my parents he put the ring on my finger and took it back. I was too stunned to be coherent."

"I'm getting confused."

"Me too, and I was there." Looking at her daughter she sighs, "I'd better get the story together before she's old enough to ask about it."

"You were doing good until you got to the ring."

"Right. When Jake took the ring back he explained that he was there to meet my family. He didn't want Dad's first words to him to be: '…give her to him? I haven't even met him."

"That sounds like Jake. So he didn't propose at you parents house?"

"No, in fact he fell asleep soon after, sitting on an old wicker loveseat with his arm around me,"

"Nice picture."

"Yeah, it is. I just didn't know if I was going to marry him."

Choking on her tea, Sarah gets a laugh from Nora Lee.

"It's true. Looking back, it was the natural next step in our relationship, and I wanted to. Still, we hadn't talked about it. I had things to think about."

"Like what? You two are perfect."

"I wouldn't say…"

"Don't argue with a sincere complement."

Diane looks at her friend, looks her straight in the eye, hears Nora Lee gurgle and smiles. "Thank you."

"You are welcome, now back to your doubts."

"The loss of freedom, spending the rest of my life with one man, my career, being married to an agent, as an agent his life might be cut short and…"

"The nanites?"

"It would be best if you forgot about those."

"Not easily done, but I'll try. What made up your mind about Jake?"

"The number nine."

"What's that?" Sarah says with a laugh. "The number of commas in he trust fund?"

"Yes."

The way Sarah was choking, you would have thought she was trying to swallow a brick instead of a sip of tea. At least Nora Lee got a laugh out of it.

Sputtering she asks, "You're joking, right?"

Biting her lower lip, and then smiling, Diane laughs. "Nine was how many children Jake said he wanted."

Sarah's eyes grew wide and her mouth opened and closed, not knowing for sure how to respond.

"I think he was kidding. We quickly decided on two, but the doors not closed on one or two more."

"So how did the number nine lead you to deciding to marry Jake?"

"We were sitting on the front porch, arms around each other… Jake had fallen asleep and I was thinking about the pros and cons. I suddenly realized that the number nine wasn't so scary."

"So, how many children do you want no?"

Looking at her happy daughter, Diane grins. "Right now, a baker's dozen. But I think we'll stick to the original plan."

**XxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Next: **Ties And Break-Ins

**A/N:** 'The Spider' aka 'Richard Wentworth' was a pulp contemporary of 'The Shadow' in the 1930's. Occasionally The Spider, Master Of Men books are published – recommended reading, if you like your vengeance black and white.

**Please Review!**

11


	25. Chapter 25 Ties And BreakIns

**Chapter 25 --- Ties And Break-Ins**

"Sweetheart, which tie should I wear?" Jake asked holding out two ties.

"Jake I don't like either the Bass of the Trout ties. Why don't you wear the red one?"

"It's a power tie and I'm posing as Kyle's assistant."

"Then wear the purple one with the green stripes."

"Ugh… That's worse than the fish ties."

"You bought it."

"When I was single and didn't have someone with taste to advise me."

"That's sweet."

"How did Sarah take the news that her Senator is just paranoid?"

"With relief, but we're changing salons."

"Good idea. Is she already packed to go home?"

"Actually, she asked if she could stay a week."

Looking at her blank face, he smiles. "Ok sweetheart, what's going on?"

Diane smiles, shakes her head, looks down and laughs. "Sarah bought a house, two blocks over. Close enough for coffee, far enough away to be out of sight."

"How? She's been here or under observation for what now, four months?"

"Just over. Kyle has been helping her, sort of acting as her agent. She saw the house when they were out for a jog. Through Kyle, she hired inspectors and contractors. Some of the times he was watching her they were at the bank, talking with contractors or decorators."

"Fran must have loved that?"

"She didn't know until recently when she cornered Kyle about strange phone calls he's been getting."

Jake raises his eyebrows.

"She was getting worried."

"I thought they weren't that serious?"

"I think it kind of snuck up on Fran." Diane said while taking the tie from Jake and straightening it out before starting to tie it for him. "Has Kyle mentioned anyone else?"

"No. He knows Fran is a friend, but the last few months we've known more about his movements than ever before. His actions with Sarah would fill in any empty spaces."

Finishing the knot by sliding it up to Jake's neck she asks, "Do you think they are…"

"I think we shouldn't… Let's just let them figure it out." Looking in the mirror, Jake smiles, "Thanks sweetheart."

Smiling, Diane replies, "You're welcome, can't have my man looking bad." Slowly frowning she adds, "About Fran and Kyle; alright sweetheart, we'll stay out of it."

"Kyle will appreciate that."

"I never thought she was his 'type'."

"She's exactly his 'type'."

"No she's not! There's nothing vapid about her and while she's pretty, she's not exactly a Victoria's Secret model."

"Oh I don't know. I'm looking at a Nanotechnologist that would double their sales." Winking at her, he continues, "Why can't there be two?"

"I'm not telling you where I hide my catalogues."

"You lock them in your briefcase, combination: 2, 3, 8, 1, 2."

"How did you…?"

"You told me you set it to when we married. Don't give me that look; you always put the mail in your briefcase."

"Ok, I give. Now tell me how Fran is exactly Kyle's 'type'?"

"First, about the vapid model 'types', he spent a long time getting over Mai Ling."

"Who's Mai Ling?"

"A Chinese double agent he was in love with."

"She… was at the Chinese Embassy, wasn't she?"

"That's her; smart, sexy and beautiful."

"And you think Fran has those qualities?" She asks jealously.

"She doesn't have your gift with a lab coat sweetheart. But yeah, she has those qualities. Then there's that golfer he's been following for the past few years."

"Tiger?" A puzzled Diane asks.

"No… Grace Park, the LPGA golfer."

"You're kidding?"

"No, Fran is exactly his 'type'."

"Huh… I'd never have guessed. Now, you go make the world safe for our daughter."

"Yes Ma'am." He says, leaning in for the quick peck she offered and extended.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxX **

The day had been frustrating. While the trip to the law offices of Kemp, Meyer, Brady and Zigfrid had yielded no new information; Jake had confirmed Dumont's presence in DC. He had discovered that it would be another two weeks before Dumont could get his hands on the paperwork that would allow him to access his inheritance.

Facial recognition software had found him at the airport, train station and the bus depot; all false trails Jake knew. Dumont was taunting him, wanting to get him frustrated and distracted, so he'll make mistakes; mistakes that Dumont will use to take Jake's life away.

Watching Jake from the observation deck, Kyle smiled to himself, Dumont was in for a surprise; Jake was not the inexperienced youth he remembered. Where there had been uncertainty, now confidence. Marriage to Diane had not just matured him, it had given him a sense of responsibility that increased his natural patriotism.

He hears Lou's quiet footsteps behind him.

"What do we know?" Lou asked stepping beside Kyle at the railing.

"Dumont's near, he gets the paperwork that allows him access to the 'inheritance' in ten days. His Todd Eule nom de plume has been used sporadically for the last seven month, never near DC."

"Can we confiscate the 'inheritance'?"

"It's in a Swiss bank."

"That's a bit old fashioned."

"Her mother was from Bern. Warner went back twice a year to visit her grandmother."

"Even on a director's salary… Any evidence she was on the take?"

"None yet. Her parents left her some blue chip stock. Right now we have no idea how large the Swiss account is, or where the money came from."

Giving a slight nod, Lou states, "Jake looks motivated."

"He's got a family to protect."

"It gives him an exploitable weakness."

"True, but he's more motivated than I've ever seen him. I think Dumont will not like their next encounter." Glancing at her worried look he adds, "It's been some time since you worried about Jake."

"I always worry…" she gives a wry smile, "about **all **my agents."

Giving her a sideways look, Kyle arches an eyebrow.

"Yes Kyle, even you. It looks like he's found something?"

Noticing the printer at Jake's desk rapidly spewing out a ream of paper, Kyle answers, "He's hit another wall. As soon as he's printed out his notes, he'll go talk to Seymour."

Looking at Kyle, Lou asks the obvious, "Just how do you know that?"

"He's done it twice a day since we returned from Warner's attorneys."

"How does he get away from Mr. LaFortunada…"

Interrupting, Kyle explains, "If they find Dumont by the weekend, Seymour is invited to a bar-b-que at the Foley's. Apparently, Sarah found him interesting… Why do you not look surprised?"

Giving Kyle a look that would wilt a weaker man, "Haven't you noticed that when it comes to Jake and Diane… They have a way of making the impossible happen.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Jake was tired, in three days Dumont would receive his inheritance and nobody knew if there wasn't information included. The dull pain of a tension headache came and went in seconds; he almost missed being normal, almost.

The road was full of potholes; if Hank's Hashery didn't have the best corn dogs in town, he wouldn't have made the trek. As he turned into the pitted parking lot, his phone rang…

Pulling into a parking space, he flips it open to hear an upset Karen…

"JAKE!!... Nora is OK!..."

Interrupting, Jake shouted, "What do you mean… What happened… "

Pausing a second, Karen began again. "Nora is alright, I'm in your bedroom watching her sleep. I just got to your house, there has been a struggle. Dumont was here… He's grabbed Diane… There's a note…"

"What's the note say?"

Foley,

Finally, I will have my revenge. Come to the place you saved your wife's life. In case you try to call in the troops I want you to know that I have your wife. If you don't come alone, she is dead. If anyone but you shows up, she is dead. If you don't cooperate, she is dead. If you are armed or wired, she is dead. Outside of her poor taste in husbands I have nothing against her; maybe I'll let her live. Come immediately… Remember, the last thing you will see is the face of…

The Death Owl

Jake hung up, accelerated out of the parking lot while phoning Lou.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"…How do you want to handle this? Our people can be there in 10 minutes."

Thinking a minute, Jake responded with disdain, "I'm five minutes out, get our people within a mile of the target, monitor me with one of our birds."

"You should wait…"

"NO! He's just mad enough to kill her."

"You know he will anyway?"

"Yes, but he'll want to torment me first. Every minute I can buy means another minute for me to find an advantage."

"Are you going in unarmed?"

"That's his order."

"You sound… confident."

"He's already made a mistake."

"I understand. Our people will wait for your orders to enter. Good luck."

Hanging up the phone, Lou looks at Kyle, "What do you think?"

"Jake's pissed."

"I agree. Dumont's made three mistakes."

"Getting Jake pissed, letting Jake get near him and…"

**XxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Next:** Death Owl v. The Killer Shrimp, or what is Dumont's third mistake.

**A/N:** I had intended for this to be the final chapter, the characters disagreed. I'm only writing this tale, they are doing the talking.

**AA/N:** I know that Dumont's name is really Kevin Jarrod Flynn. Since his character usually goes by Dumont, I'll continue the tradition.

**AAA/N:** This chapter and the next are taking longer to post because earlier this week I finally got my hands on the last four episodes made, but not broadcast here in the states. I don't think I've made Diane passionate enough.

8


	26. Chapter 26 Death Owl v Killer Shrimp

**Chapter 26 --- Death Owl v. The Killer Shrimp**

The room in the Chemdyne Research Facility was all too familiar. The last time he had been here he killed his first man. Now he was looking at a man that hated him and would kill him when the 'game' was over.

"Welcome Jake. I see you remember where you saved your wife's life."

"It's not easy to forget the place where you kill your first man."

Smiling with evil glee, Dumont pulled Jake's wife in front of him to use as a shield. Dumont caressed her ear with the muzzle of his gun. "You know this is where she's going to die."

Her eyes widen with fear and pleading. The tight gag was hurting her cheeks and the wire binding her wrist was digging deeper into her flesh.

"I want her to live Dumont. How… What do you want?"

"First, I want to make sure you're not armed or wired."

Jake pulled his shirt up.

"Not good enough Foley. Take your shirt off." Dumont's smile is pure evil as he ordered Jake to also drop his pants. "No Foley, leave them around your ankles. It'll keep you from doing something stupid. Now turn around."

Completing the turn, Jake asked, failing to sound emotionless, "What now Dumont?"

"Beg. I want to hear you beg for her life!"

"Dumont… Sir… Please allow her to live. She is everything to me. The first time I saw her I was hopelessly in love. There she was, freshman year in Georgetown, standing in line for her room assignment in our dorm. I was staring at her and began to feel faint." He lowered his head and laughed, "I had forgotten to breathe. Kevin thought I was an idiot, and then he saw Jenny. It took me eight years but that first kiss left me disoriented."

"Do better Foley!" Dumont ordered just before he ran his tongue up the side of her face. Shoving the gun muzzle into her cheek he ordered, "Freeze Foley! One more step and she's dead! You've got no chance Foley – I am that much smarter than you!"

"I used to think that you were Dumont, then I married a genius. You are nothing Dumont! A savant at best..."

Dumont's two shots grazed Jake's ribs. "Next time Foley, right through your wife's head!"

"Alright, alright." Jake gasped, "First let me tell you a few things about my wife. She's the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. She's smart and compassionate, loving and passionate. She thinks of others before she thinks about herself. I love her Dumont. But there is one thing I want you to remember until your dying breath, Dumont – my wife… is a brunette."

Dumont is stunned as Sarah is yanked from his grasp by Diane. Looking at Sarah he doesn't see Jake's right hand reach into his shorts and flash toward him. Nor does he feel the two rounds of X10 buckshot enter his temple. As he lies on the floor, he saw Diane embrace Jake. His last thought on this plane of existence is, "Jake married Rachael Leigh Cook?"

**XxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Jake stood over Dumont holding Diane as Sarah approached, wide-eyed she asked. "How did you…?"

Jake just bowed his head.

"Sarah," Diane began, while fastening Jake's belt, "this man is guilty of the theft of millions of dollars world wide, the theft of classified research, tampering with government computers and attempting to crash a jet liner."

"And he would have killed me. Why did he hate Jake so much?"

"Jake," Diane paused to hug Jake harder, "is the only person to best Dumont. And he's beaten him every time."

Jake turned so he doesn't have to see Dumont's corpse.

"Jake made his first kill here?"

Diane nodded.

"This wasn't his second kill was it?"

"No." Diane admitted rubbing Jakes back.

"Jake…" Sarah said, and then moved in front of him. "Jake, thank you. He would have killed me, and you… and Diane. Thank you for saving my life, both times." Feeling like he needed to hear more she added, "I trust you." Stepping forward she embraces both Jake and Diane. "I trust you both."

"It was my fault he grabbed you."

"Jake, he was after Diane."

'Thinking' to Diane, he asked, "_How do I get out of this?_"

Diane bit her lower lip and 'thought' back to him, "_Allow me. I need to reinforce my 'cover' anyway._"

"_Alright Sweetheart._"

"Sarah," Diane began, "remember me telling you about my self-defense training with Jake and Kyle?"

"Sure, right after your problem with Steve, right?"

"That's right. What I didn't tell you is that the training never really stopped."

"So you are an agent?"

Diane hugged Jake. "I am a research doctor, who cannot talk about her very rewarding career. I would have been safer than you were; I should have been able to defend myself."

"Sarah," Jake started, "there was a mole in the NSA, she hated me. It is obvious that she gave Dumont misinformation in the hope that we would kill each other. How you were confused as Diane, I don't know."

"I do," Sarah related, "He came to the door dressed as a delivery man. When he asked for Diane Foley, I said yes, thinking all he wanted was for me to sign for a package."

"Now I feel guilty."

"You didn't do anything wrong Diane. How did you find me so fast? And if Diane's not an agent, why did she come with you Jake?"

"Speed, when Karen saw that you were missing she called me. Diane and I were stopping for a corndog she was craving; we followed the tracker in your locket and one of our satellites read only two heat signatures. Diane was supposed to hang back."

"When I saw what was happening I knew I could get behind him."

Giving Diane a wink, he turned to Sarah. "That's what happens when you marry smart people, you get the good with the great"

**XxxxxxxxxxxxX**

After the debriefing at Fort Meade, Jake settled into the car seat and let Diane drive. The day had been good, the evening had been a nightmare; now to deal with taking another life… he didn't know how…

Looking over at her husband, Diane frowned. The fact that Jake never accepted the loss of life at his hands as easy helped reinforce the knowledge that she had married a man she could be proud of. But each life ate away at him and she could see the signs of the strain it bore on him. Even though it would be no cure, with a little luck he would find some solace in her arms. The fact that time and love would bring him closer to himself was of little comfort to her. Hopefully their new baby girl would help, giving him more to live for.

As she steered the car into their driveway, she made a decision. With the car turned of, she moved over and sat on his lap giving him a kiss. "I love you Jake."

"I love you too Diane."

"Promise me one thing?"

With sad eyes nearly full of tears he responded, "Of course."

"You will talk to someone about this."

"I don't trust…"

"I understand Jake, after Dr. Benton none of us are very trusting of psychiatrist, but if you don't it is going to eat away at you and eventually Dumont will have his revenge by making you lose everything you love. I love you and will always be your wife, but if you start pushing me away no matter how hard I fight and claw for you, you will push me away; and with me goes our child. In the end however, it is up to you. If you aren't a part of this coupling we will not be a couple – your choice."

"You can be tough Mrs. Foley."

Kissing him tenderly, she stroked his cheek, "A title that I plan on keeping because it sounds so sweet."

Smiling, almost laughing, Jake wrapped his arms around her. "What would I be without you?"

"Not as happy…"

"Like Jerry Reed's song said, 'When you're Right you're Right'."

"I thought the song was, 'When you're Hot, you're Hot'."

"Thank you, you're pretty hot yourself."

Laughing into his shoulder, "That was pretty bad."

Hugging her close Jake whispered, "This is nice, but let's go see our progeny."

**XxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Sunday afternoon had been relaxing, even with Seymour there. Jake hadn't burned the ribs, much and Diane's mother's Potato Salad recipe had been perfect. Best of all, Nora Lee hadn't been fussy.

After the guests had left, Jake was putting the leftovers into the fridge when Diane came into the kitchen. "Nora Lee is asleep."

Smiling, Jake dropped the last of the paper plates into the trash bag and tied the end in a knot. "I'll take that out after Sarah is through with the back porch."

"What's she doing?"

"Timing Seymour to see how long he can be quiet."

"What's the bet?"

"If he can be quiet for five minutes he gets to decide where they go on a date."

"They are going out?"

"She likes him. I don't think its love, or lust for that fact, but she does like him."

"Well, it can't be any stranger than… I can't think of anything stranger."

"How about," Jake said pulling her to him, "a brilliant, beautiful, genius doctor falling for a computer geek."

Hugging him hard, she put forth, "Or a handsome, intelligent, super spy falling for a lab rat."

Hearing the back door open, they kiss then separate.

Sarah stepped to the door and smiled, "You two look just like two teens that almost got caught making out."

"Well…" Jake started.

"Don't bother Sweetheart, just claim the fifth."

"Listen, um…, Seymour and I are going to a movie. I'll be back… later."

Diane stepped forward and took Sarah's hands in hers. Leaning forward she whispered, "Are you…?"

"No, no… It's just as friends."

"What movie are you going to?"

"A special screening of 'Bringing Up Baby'. He knows more about Katherine Hepburn and Cary Grant than anybody I've ever met."

"Well go have fun. There are plenty of leftovers if you want to come back here to eat."

"Yes mother."

Open mouthed, Diane stared at her friend.

"I'm just kidding Diane. It's a generous offer."

"Not really." Jake said from behind them, "She'll just eat a green salad tonight, so she will be pushing potato salad for a week."

"You know a green salad sounds good."

**XxxxxxxxxxxxX**

The next week was easy on the Foley's:

Sarah was firmly ensconced into her new home, complete with coy pond and over done security system.

Karen was busy doing background checks of potential nannies for Nora Lee.

New Executive Director Skerritt was giving Lou more responsibilities in anticipation of her future promotion. While he didn't particularly like Jake, he at least seemed content to allow the team to do what they do best.

The new Chief Director, Carissa Carol who had spent the last ten years heading the code breaking division, seem genuinely intrigued and excited with Jake's abilities.

Kyle and Fran moved in together, clandestinely.

Jake was finally allowed to let go of his apartment over the deli.

And Diane kept having this craving for corndogs.

_C'est la vie_

**XxxxxxxxxxxxX**

In a dark back room in an old Sorority house near the Georgetown campus, a scared blond woman faced a cloaked figure.

"What did you learn?"

"Nothing." She answered timidly.

"How long did you live with them?"

"For nearly five months."

"And in all that time you saw no evidence of classified material or equipment."

"Nothing. They are just an average couple with a new baby and are very much in love."

"You aren't protecting them are you?"

"No ma'am, I gave you my word and I've lived up to it. There is no evidence in the house that they are more than a normal couple."

"Alright, you may go."

"Yes, Momma Lou."

As she exited the house through a dark side door, two figures stand unseen in the shadows. The taller of the two put its arm around the other and they shared their 'thoughts'.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxX**

THE END

Please Review

9


End file.
